


Jesteśmy sobie obcy

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Caspian Needs a Hug, Coming Out, Family Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Reunions, Sibling Bonding, Translation, like seriously
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Rodzeństwo Prewett dorastało, pamietając coś, czego żadne z nich nie rozumiało. Może kiedyś w przeszłości nazywali się Pevensie. Może dostali drugą szansę, aby uleczyć swoje poranione dusze. Może to życie mogli przeżyć lepiej.Oczywiście Edmund nie rozumiał jak. Wciąż nawiedzało go wspomnienie pewnego króla, Żeglarza, za każdym razem, gdy zamykał oczy. Musiał nauczyć się, jak przestać tęsknić za kimś, kogo nigdy nie spotkał.Musiałnauczyć się, jak przestać myśleć o kimś, kto nie był nawet prawdziwy; nie w tym świecie, nie dla Edmunda Prewetta.Nie umiał.Jakie to żałosne.





	1. Początek

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strangers We Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762707) by [wolfzaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfzaa/pseuds/wolfzaa). 



> Wakacje obiecują sporo czasu na takie rzeczy jak pisanie i tłumaczenie. Mam nadzieję, że szybko uda mi się z tym uporać ;)

Państwo Prewett mieli czwórkę dzieci i nie mogli być z nich bardziej dumni. Piotr, najstarszy, i Łucja, najmłodsza, odziedziczyli po ojcu towarzyskie usposobienie, za to Zuzanna, druga w linii, i Edmund, trzeci, otrzymali od swojej matki inteligencję. Nie byli najlepsi w klasie ani najpopularniejsi w szkole, ale wszyscy znali ich doskonale; każdy już widział, jak przechodzą rano przez główną bramę, zawsze razem - przynajmniej dopóki Piotr i Zuzanna nie skończyli szkoły. Najstarszy chłopak był jedną z gwiazd ich drużyny futbolowej, a dziewczyna dosyć znana wśród chłopców. Ludzie poświęcali im dużą część swoich rozmów, więc kiedy oboje wyjechali na uniwersytet, pozostali Prewettowie zyskali spokój. Edmund był za to wdzięczny; wolał trzymać się z tyłu, za to Łucja zawsze znajdowała się w centrum swojej małej grupki przyjaciół, więc nie widziała różnicy.   
  
Wszyscy wiedzieli też, jak bliską więź dzieliło to rodzeństwo; nie wiedzieli tylko, że nie zawsze tak było. Większość czasu, jaki Prewettowie spędzali w domu, była wypełniona delikatnym i cichym leczeniem. Patrząc wstecz, Piotr miał kiedyś problem z dojrzewaniem i potrzebę udowodnienia sobie, że nikogo nie potrzebuje; Zuzanna była cicha i przezorna, zawsze miała skłonności do izolowania się od swoich braci i siostry; każda sarkastyczna uwaga Edmunda powodowała u Piotra zirytowanie, a u Zuzanny grymas na twarzy, chociaż ich rodzice nie rozumieli dlaczego, skoro część z nich brzmiała całkiem normalnie, ale z jakiegoś powodu wszystkie denerwowały pozostałe dzieci; a Łucja była dziwną marzycielską dziewczynką, która zawsze gadała o nonsensach nawet z dziećmi w jej wieku. Ona także potrafiła zadziwiać swoich braci i siostrę za każdym razem, gdy otwierała usta, jakby znała setki bardzo tajnych słów, których dorośli nie byli w stanie pojąć.   
  
Nikt nie wiedział, przez co razem przeszli albo jak i kiedy zmienili swój stosunek do siebie nawzajem. Pan i pani Prewett nie byli co do tego pewni, ale cieszyli się, że wszystko zmieniło się po ósmych urodzinach Łucji; chociaż tak naprawdę nie wiedzieli, co się wtedy wydarzyło. Wiedzieli tylko, że tego dnia ich dzieci obserwowały gwiazdy.   
  
Piotr wzruszył by ramionami, gdyby ktoś go o to zapytał. Zuzanna udawałaby, że nic nie wie. Edmund, jak zwykle, zbył by tego kogoś jedną lub dwoma suchymi odpowiedziami niczym zawodowiec. Łucja uśmiechnęła by się i potrząsnęła głową, mówiąc, iż to tajemnica, która należy tylko i wyłącznie do nich.   
  
Tak naprawdę uważali, że nikt by ich nie zrozumiał.   
  
To pani Prewett podsunęła im pomysł, aby poszli poobserwować gwiazdy, gdy zauważyła, jak bardzo jej mała dziewczynka kocha nocne niebo. Żyli na przedmieściach, gdzie natura stykała się z miastem, gdzie niedaleko ich domu znajdowało się otwarte pole, na którym mogli bezpiecznie sami rozłożyć namiot. Piotr i Łucja byli jak zwykle podekscytowani. Zuzanna zbyt wahała się, aby przyznać, jak bardzo chciała spędzać ze swoim rodzeństwem więcej czasu, ale nie przestawała się do siebie uśmiechać. A Edmund był przeciwko temu pomysłowi, odkąd tylko go usłyszał, ale nie miał wyboru i musiał z nimi pójść, marudząc przez całą drogę, dopóki nie dotarli na szczyt wzgórza.   
  
\- Jest zimno - wymamrotał dziesięciolatek na wydechu, kiedy wyczołgał się z namiotu, drżąc nieco, jako że to jemu najłatwiej było zachorować. Reszta, nawet Zuzanna, świetnie się bawili, próbując odczytać mapę gwiazd, którą dał im ich tata. - To głupie. Słyszeliście kiedykolwiek o takiej rzeczy jak internet? Chcecie zobaczyć galaktykę, googlujecie to, czemu nie?   
  
\- Ed! - zganił go Piotr, a Zuzanna automatycznie cofnęła się, patrząc na wszystko poza nimi. - To urodziny twojej siostry. Nie możesz być cicho chociaż na chwilę?   
  
\- Byłem, przed chwilą, kiedy to  _ ty _ mówiłeś.   
  
\- Ed!   
  
\- Myślałam, że lubisz patrzeć w gwiazdy - odezwała się sennie Łucja; trudno było powiedzieć, czy zadała pytanie, czy nie.   
  
\- W twoim śnie, Łusiu - nachmurzył się Edmund. - Nie cierpię obozowania. Dlaczego nie mogliśmy zostać w domu i zakopać Łucję pod jej wypchanymi jednorożcami?   
  
\- Ale właśnie w moim śnie lubisz patrzeć w gwiazdy! - oznajmiła z szerokim uśmiechem, jakby nie słyszała drugiej połowy jego wypowiedzi. - Wszyscy lubimy! Gwiazdy są piękne. Jest między nimi taka śliczna dziewczyna…   
  
\- Wow. Gra słów.   
  
\- Co to gra słów?   
  
Edmund zadrwił - Mówisz o gwiazdach z programów telewizyjnych, prawda? Więc to znaczy, że…   
  
\- Co? Nie! Mówię o  _ nich _ ! - Łucja wskazała niebo. - Nie znam tego nieba, ale to które widziałam kiedyś było pełne ludzi. Gwiezdnych ludzi!   
  
Edmund otworzył usta, ale nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Zuzanna zaczęła się wiercić na swoim miejscu, gdy usłyszała słowa swojej siostry. Ostatni zrozumiał Piotr. Jęknął nieco, mamrotając - Znowu się zaczyna.    
  
Na szczęście Łucja tego nie dosłyszała. - Myślisz, że tutaj, w tym niebie, też są ludzie, Piotrze? W Anglii?   
  
\- Jakbyś była już gdzieś indziej.   
  
\- Ale Ed, niebo w Narnii jest inne!   
  
Edmund wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, jakby znowu zabrakło mu słów. Piotr i Zuzanna wyglądali na zbitych z tropu, sprawiali wrażenie, jakby ktoś uderzył ich w brzuch.   
  
Pierwszy raz ich trójka usłyszała tę nazwę. Łucja była nieświadoma ich szoku, wpatrywała się uważnie w czyste nocne niebo - jak gdyby starała się odkryć jego najgłębsze sekrety lub nawet  _ porozumieć się _ z nim - podczas gdy reszta wymieniała spojrzenia, początkowo bojąc się, iż tylko oni przejęli się tą przypadkową nazwą, którą Łucja mogła wymyślić na poczekaniu; potem byli zaskoczeni, kiedy dostrzegli, że wszyscy patrzyli na siebie z niedowierzaniem.   
  
\- Co… Co ty powiedziałaś? - to Piotr pierwszy odzyskał głos, zbyt ochrypły i zbyt cichy nawet dla niego samego.   
  
\- Och, to o Gwiezdnych ludziach?   
  
\- Nie, potem. O jakim niebie mówiłaś?   
  
Uśmiech Łucji stał się jeszcze większy. - O narnijskim!   
  
Edmund gwałtownie wstał z koca, na którym siedział, a jego twarz była jeszcze bledsza niż zazwyczaj, gdy próbował ją ofuknąć. - Znowu zmyślasz!   
  
\- Nieprawda! - odkrzyknęła Łucja. - Byłam tam już! I wy też! Byliśmy królami i królowymi Narnii, nie pamiętacie?   
  
\- To tylko głupi sen… - zaczął Edmund; potem nagle umilkł. - Chwila. Nie możesz wiedzieć nic o moim śnie!   
  
Teraz Zuzanna marszczyła brwi, skonsternowana. - Wy… też?   
  
\- Co?   
  
\- Momencik - przerwał im Piotr. - Mówicie, że też śniliście o tej całej Narnii? I… i o tych królach i królowych?   
  
\- Odkąd… Odkąd tylko pamiętam, tak - odparła ostrożnie Zuzanna. Edmund gapił się na nich, oniemiały, a Łucja rozpromieniła się.   
  
\- Wiedziałam! Widzieliście pana Tumnusa? - zapytała entuzjastycznie. - I Ryczypiska? I bobry? Och, mówiłam wam już kiedyś o bobrach, prawda? - odwróciła się do swojego drugiego brata. - Prawda, Ed? Byliśmy w zoo i opowiedziałam ci o bobrach!   
  
Edmund się zawahał; nie miał odwagi spojrzeć w jej błyszczące oczy. Zamiast tego zerknął na Piotra, prosząc go bezgłośnie o pomoc, zbyt zaskoczony, aby naciągnąć na twarz swoją klasyczną wredną minę, co zdarzało się tak rzadko, że wystarczyło, aby jego starszy brat zobaczył w tym momencie jego wrażliwość. To ciche błaganie w jego oczach było tak szczere, iż Piotr nie mógł go zignorować; nie, żeby zrobił to w takich okolicznościach. Sam był niemniej przerażony nastałą sytuacją.   
  
Właśnie wtedy ich świat zaczął się kręcić, wywracając do góry nogami.   
  
To powinien być po prostu dziwny sen - ten, który śnił im się niemal co noc. Nie spodziewali się tylko, że będą go śnili wszyscy czworo. A teraz okazało się, iż dorastali w przekonaniu, że są tymi dziwnymi i nikt ich nie zrozumie; że Piotr uzna ich za dziecinnych, Zuzanna nazwie to nonsensem, Edmund będę drwił bez końca, a z Łucją jakoś nieswojo było o tym rozmawiać.   
  
Chyba byli teraz równie dziwni.   
  
\- Może powinniśmy o tym porozmawiać, upewnić się, że śnimy o tej samej Narnii - zasugerował w końcu Piotr. Zuzanna i Edmund wydawali się zagubieni w tym wszystkim. Chociaż on sam miał tylko trzynaście lat i przejął się tym tak jak inni, jako starszy brat musiał utrzymać wszystkich w ryzach. - Pamiętacie moje koszmary?   
  
Edmund zgodził się. - Te, podczas których zawsze skopywałeś mnie z łóżka?   
  
\- No… tak, te - przyznał nieśmiało Piotr. - Tak właściwie to nie są koszmary. Po prostu śnią mi się bitwy, który stoczyliśmy za naszego panowania. Czasami to tylko my jako rodzeństwo Pevensie. Czasami widzę salę tronową i nas wszystkich w, uch, Ker-Paravelu? - jego ostatnie słowo brzmiało niepewnie, jak gdyby czuł się trochę dziwnie mówiąc je na głos, pozwalając Narnii wkroczyć w swoją rzeczywistość pierwszy raz. Rozejrzał się nerwowo. - Dobra. Niech ktoś coś powie albo zacznę się czuć jak idiota.   
  
\- Widziałam Ker-Paravel - wymruczała ostrożnie Zuzanna. - Pamiętam las i pole do ćwiczeń. I… i gadające zwierzęta. I dziedziniec. I…   
  
Zamilkła, wbijając wzrok w swoje stopy. Piotr szturchnął ją lekko łokciem zachęcająco. - I co, Zuzanno?   
  
Jego siostra wciąż nie chciała na nikogo spojrzeć.   
  
\- I to, jak zawsze budziłam się sama i nie mogłam nikogo z was znaleźć.   
  
Ze wszystkiego, co mogła powiedzieć, nie spodziewali się  _ tego _ . Nikt nie wiedział, co bolało bardziej; opowieść, której nie wyjawiła, czy bezsilność, kryjąca się za jej drżącymi słowami. Zuzanna nigdy nie była bezsilna - to ona była tą mądrą. Zawsze wiedziała co robić, i w ich snach, i w rzeczywistości. Była spokojna, racjonalna i logicznie myśląca. Mieli takie samo wrażenie - że to ona jedyna była w stanie ruszyć z miejsca.   
  
Ale może, może nie ruszyła ani o centymetr.   
  
Zuzanna nadal miała zamknięte oczy, jakby starała się powstrzymać łzy, nieświadomie łamiąc tym serca swojemu rodzeństwu. Wymamrotała coś niezrozumiałego, może wyjaśnienie tego, co widziała we śnie, ale reszta nie potrzebowała tego w tej chwili. Wiedzieli to; jak w pewnym momencie Zuzanna z ich snów się zdystansowała, jak każdej nocy budzili się z hukiem, z ciemnością połykającą ich i  _ kłapiąca na nich _ \- spoceni, czasem z twarzami mokrymi od łez.   
  
Pamiętali to wszystko zbyt dobrze.   
  
Łucja przysunęła się do Zuzanny i objęła jej talię swoimi małymi rękoma. Piotr potarł jej ramię delikatnie, a Edmund niezręcznie poklepał ją po plecach. Potem Łucja wyszeptała “Już w porządku” i “Kochamy cię, Zuzanno”, wielokrotnie, szczerze, a starsza dziewczynka nie mogła dłużej z tym walczyć. Wydała z siebie dławiący odgłos, szlochając we włosy Łucji. W tym momencie Piotr zdecydował, że musi coś zrobić, więc objął Łucję i Edmunda ramionami i przyciągnął ich do grupowego przytulasa z Zuzanną w środku. Po raz pierwszy od lat młodszy chłopiec nie protestował.   
  
Wciąż musieli poznać prawdziwe znaczenie ich snów, ale nowe blizny, pozostawiane na ich sercach każdego ranka były dość prawdziwe, aby bolały.   
  
Mieli prawo je czuć.   
  
Przytulali się tak przez chwilę, dopóki Zuzanna nie wzięła się w garść. Wytarła swoją twarz i uśmiechnęła się do nich wdzięcznie. Edmund skrzywił się nieco, czując się niezręcznie jak każdy dziesięcioletni chłopiec w reakcji na tkliwość. Zuzanna obdarzyła go uśmiechem, kiedy odsunęła się, aby dać mu trochę przestrzeni, z Łucją wciąż wtuloną w jej talię. Piotr stłumił chichot, ale jego oczy zabłysły. Zuzanna naprawdę otworzyła się przed nimi - winne były temu sny i koszmary, które przecierpiała - ale był rad, że im ufa.   
  
Jakby nagle coś wypełniło dziurę w jego sercu; coś, czego nie potrafił określić, coś, co wymazywało winę chłopca o nazwisku Pevensie, który nie starał się bardziej, aby przekonać swoją siostrę.   
  
Ich mama była genialna z tym pomysłem oglądania gwiazd.   
  
\- Pamiętam latarnię, jeśli wiecie, o co mi chodzi - powiedział Piotr, gdy wreszcie wypuścił Zuzannę z ramion. Obrócił się do swojego brata z nadzieją, że z nim nie będzie tak trudno po załamaniu Zuzanny. - A jak to się ma u ciebie, Ed? Tak samo?   
  
Edmund spiął się. Uparcie zacisnął usta i już miał spiorunować ich wzrokiem, ale wtedy Zuzanna spojrzała na niego załzawionymi oczami, więc Edmund poddał się. Nie był tak chłodny, jak udawał.   
  
\- Nie pamiętam za bardzo zamku, ale na pewno nazywa się Ker-Paravel - przyznał. - Nie… nie wiem. To w większości jedna wielka plama, która cały czas się zmienia.   
  
\- U mnie też tak jest - wtrąciła Łucja. - Ale za każdym razem widzę pana Tumnusa i Aslana!   
  
\- A ja walki na miecze - dodał Piotr. - Też tak masz, prawda? To jest najbardziej żywe.   
  
\- U mnie jest jak u Zuzanny - Edmund wziął głęboki oddech, nim kontynuował. - Widziałem ją, to znaczy Czarownicę. I śnieg. I morze. I… I Kaspiana - potrząsnął głową ponuro. - Nie chcę znów o tym śnić.   
  
\- Kaspian? - Piotr zamrugał parokrotnie. - Czemu nie? Rozumiem, że nie chcesz widzieć Czarownicy - na twoim miejscu też bym nie chciał - ale Kaspian to nasz przyjaciel!   
  
\- Też go pamiętam - uśmiechnęła się Zuzanna. Zrelaksowała się, pewna, że jej rodzeństwo nie nienawidziło jej za to, że była przerażona. - Nie śnię o nim wiele, ale jest fajny.   
  
\- Jest bardziej niż fajny! - powiedziała Łucja z błyskiem w oku, który szybko zniknął, kiedy przypomniała sobie, co wcześniej powiedział. - Dlaczego, Ed? Nie lubisz go?   
  
Spojrzeli na niego w oczekiwaniu, a Edmund nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć. Miał tylko dziesięć lat. Te wspomnienia nie sprawiły, że wydoroślał, tak jak Narnia zrobiła to z Edmundem ze snów. Dla tego obecnego Edmunda to były tylko sny. Niektóre dręczyły go nawet wtedy, kiedy nie spał; niektóre przesypywały się między jego palcami jak piasek. Nie umiał znaleźć całego pojęcia uczuć, które odczuwał w tych snach, gdzie był inną osobą, żył innym życiem. Wiedział tylko, że bolało; tak bardzo bolał go widok Kaspiana za każdym razem, gdy zamykał oczy, a potem otwierał je i stawał twarzą w twarz z pustą rzeczywistością. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego bolało tak bardzo. To tylko sny. Edmund uważał, że jego rodzeństwo nie zrozumiałoby, a on sam nie umiał znaleźć odpowiednich słów na opisanie tego uczucia w swojej klatce piersiowej.   
  
To było za wiele dla dziesięcioletniego chłopca.   
  
 - Lubię go. I tyle - odparł. - Po prostu… nie chcę już widzieć Białej Czarownicy.   
  
Zuzanna przytuliła go ponownie bez słowa, a Edmund był jej za to wdzięczny. Schował twarz w jej ramieniu, nieśmiało i niezręcznie - znowu - może zawsze był taki zażenowany, kiedy pozostała trójka upewniała się, że nie jest sam, ale to było w porządku. Piotr poczochrał go po włosach, a Łucja rzuciła się ku niemu, starając się stworzyć kolejny grupowy przytulas z Zuzanną. Edmund zaskamlał w proteście; wkrótce stał się wiercącym się mętlikiem pod silnym uściskiem dziewcząt, podczas gdy Piotr nie umiał powstrzymać się od śmiechu.   
  
To był magiczny moment, zarezerwowany tylko dla ich czwórki.   



	2. Duch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demony, faza i duch.

Po tej rozstrzygającej nocy życie toczyło się dalej.  
  
Wszystko się zmieniało, stopniowo i powoli, zaskakując panią i pana Prewettów. Zawsze martwili się o swoich synów i córki, widząc ich ciągłe kłótnie, pomimo iż Łucja nadal była dzieckiem. A potem niespodziewanie, w jakiś sposób, odzyskali zmysły. Zuzanna była mniej zdystansowana i przezorna wśród innych. Piotr stał się bardziej spostrzegawczy i nauczył się doceniać sarkazm swojego brata. Edmund starał się mniej drwić ze wszystkiego, chociaż pozostał ironiczny. Łucja była wesoła i marzycielska, zresztą jak zawsze, ale nauczyła się oddzielać swoje życie od snów, co skutkowało tym, że nie odstraszała już dorosłych, zapewniając ich, iż była tak samo normalna jak wszyscy.  
  
Nauczyli się ze sobą żyć. Uczyli się żyć swoim życiem.  
  
Prewettowie wciąż nie wiedzieli, czym była dla nich Narnia, czy była prawdziwa, czy może nie, więc przyjęli teorię Zuzanny - teorię, która mówiła, że śnili swoje poprzednie życie. Może kiedyś nazywali się Pevensie, żyli w czasie wojen i w Anglii, i w Narnii. Może dostali drugą szansę, aby wszystko naprawić. Może to życie miało być lepsze.   
  
Kiedy Piotr dorósł, zaczął studiować zarządzanie; czekał teraz niespokojnie na przyłączenie się do programu szkoleniowego pewnej znanej korporacji. Rok później Zuzanna poszła na historię, a jeszcze później Edmund dostał się na prawo precedensowe. To Łucja podsunęła im pomysł, aby zamieszkali w jednym mieszkaniu niedaleko stacji metra, skoro Piotr i Edmund i tak mieszkali w jednym kampusie, a lokum Zuzanny leżało w pobliżu tejże stacji. Łucja planowała po skończeniu szkoły złożyć papiery w pobliskiej Akademii Sztuk Pięknych, więc pomysł sam w sobie był genialny.  
  
Nie rozmawiali już o Narnii tyle, ile kiedyś; czasem tylko wymieniali się komentarzami albo żartowali na jej temat. Sny Zuzanny w końcu stały się szczęśliwae jednak te Edmunda tylko się pogorszyły. Miewał koszmary niemal co noc, co bardzo go wykańczało. Jego rodzeństwo widziało, co się z nim działo, ale nie wiedzieli, jak mu pomóc. Chłopak miał podkrążone ze zmęczenia oczy i każdego ranka był gderliwy. Rzadko budził się w nocy, ale kiedy już się to działo, budził też innych swoim krzykiem. Od razu byli przy nim, zmartwieni i przestraszeni, przytulali go i czekali, aż będzie znów w stanie normalnie oddychać.  
  
\- Czy to znowu Biała Czarownica? Dobrze się czujesz? - pytali, a Edmund kiwał głową, odpowiadając naraz na oba pytania.  
  
To była tylko część prawdy, bo Edmund nie mógł powiedzieć, że czuł się źle; było z nim znacznie gorzej. Nie mógł powiedzieć też, że znowu widział w śnie Kaspiana, walczącego w basenie pełnym złotych posągów. Łucja nie była tam za bardzo przejęta, za to on przeciwstawił się Kaspianowi, czując pragnienie wycelowania w niego mieczem, pokazania mu, że już nigdy nie będzie żył w niczyim cieniu. Był Edmundem Sprawiedliwym. Miał takie samo prawo do ziem Narnii jak Kaspian - nawet _większe_ niż taki Telmar jak Kaspian. Żył w Narnii wiele lat przed narodzinami drugiego mężczyzny, dzięki Lwowi. Czy to nie lata jego panowania nazywano Złotym Wiekiem? Czy to nie on był najlepszym dyplomatą? Miał od niego większe prawa, a nie na odwrót. Miał prawo przyciągnąć go do siebie i złączyć ich usta, rościć sobie do niego prawo, oznaczyć go, popchnąć go na ścianę i żądać uległości. Miał prawo, aby go zniszczyć i odebrać mu tron. Mógł być lepszym królem. Mógł rządzić lepiej niż Piotr. Mógł być lepszy dla Kaspiana niż Zuzanna. Mógł być bardziej kochany niż Łucja. Mógł być wszystkim.  
  
Ale tak naprawdę był niczym.  
  
W wieku dziewiętnastu lat rozumiał to prymitywne pragnienie, którego nie był w stanie pojąć jako dziesięciolatek. (Edmund nigdy nie uważał się za geja. Nie uważał się za nikogo.) W czasach, w których żyło rodzeństwo Pevensie, miłość do innego mężczyzny była zakazana. W Narnii nie było tak źle, ale wciąż nie był to najlepszy wybór dla króla. Nikogo nie obchodziło, że podczas jego drugiej wizyty w Narnii jego oczy samoistnie podążały za Kaspianem.  
  
Wstrząsnęło nim dogłębnie, jak te uczucia wyrwano z jego klatki piersiowej, zgnieciono i nikczemnie zniszczono. Przerażało go, jak ten basen wydobył z niego najgorsze, jak utonął w zazdrości, nienawiści, żądzy, chciwości i agresji.  
  
Nie mógł powiedzieć o tym swojemu rodzeństwu. Jako Pevensie, Piotr czasami bywał arogancki, a Zuzanna zawsze miała wątpliwości, ale byli dobrymi duszami, szczególnie Łucja. Nie wiedzieli, jak to jest być słabym i samotnym, i poddanym pokusie, i zepsutym. On za to był zniszczoną duszą, która starała się być lepsza. W porównaniu z nimi był nikim.  
  
Pamiętał, jak czuł się chłopak o nazwisku Pevensie: jak ostatni bałwan, którego pozostawiono na letnim słońcu, topniejący, powoli konający w blasku swojego rodzeństwa. Pamiętał, jaki był: toksyczny i brzydki, i wstrętnie egoistyczny, za to Piotr był tym odpowiedzialnym, Zuzanna mądrą, a Łucja czystą. Nie umiał im powiedzieć, że to nie Czarownica go tak przerażała; to obraz jego samego na tronie - obraz jego samego na tronie Kaspiana; doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, do czego był zdolny.  
  
Jakim złem mógł się stać.  
  
Zatem nigdy o tym nie wspomniał, wiedząc, że nie zrozumieliby. Nie wiedzieli, dlaczego budził się z mokrymi od łez policzkami. I nigdy nie dowiedzą się, jak wiele czuł do tego jednego króla; jak beztrosko śmiał się i uśmiechał na Wędrowcu do Świtu, leżąc obok Kaspiana w nocy czy stojąc blisko niego pod pokładem; jak zobaczył księżyc i słońce, i gwiazdy, lśniące na nocnym niebie, którym były oczy Kaspiana; jak bardzo pragnął posmakować te usta choć raz; jak zawsze życzył mu najlepszego; jak bardzo chciał zostać tam i być dla niego lepszym człowiekiem, lepszym dla Narnii, dla wszystkich. Nigdy nie dowiedział się, czy Kaspian dostrzegł jego wzrok, gdy byli razem, albo czy wiedział, co działo się w sercu Edmunda, kiedy byli blisko siebie. Pamiętał, jak kwitła w nim duma, gdy zauważał pełen podziwu wyraz twarzy Kaspiana za każdym razem, kiedy Edmund pokazywał choć trochę tej części siebie, która była kiedyś królem Sprawiedliwym.  
  
A potem budził się wiedząc, że to nie on, nie Prewett, był z Kaspianem. To nawet nie chłopca o nazwisku Pevensie szanował Kaspian. Szanował Edmunda Sprawiedliwego; nie złamanego chłopca, który starał się przetrwać, nie chłopca, który żył całe dekady temu.  
  
Edmund nie mógł nikomu o tym powiedzieć; to było żałosne. Musiał nauczyć się, jak przestać tęsknić za kimś, kogo nigdy nie spotkał. Musiał nauczyć się, jak przestać myśleć o kimś, kto nie był nawet prawdziwy; nie w tym świecie i na pewno nie dla Edmunda Prewetta.  
  
Miłość była okrutna. Edmund wiedział o tym lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.  
  
  
  
  
Edmund wmówił sobie, że to niedorzeczne, aby czekać na cień swoich własnych snów. Nienawidził się za pragnienie dotyku tego cholernego króla. Boże, jak bardzo nienawidził tego mężczyzny, który pojawiał się za każdym razem, kiedy zamykał oczy i dawał mu tylko “może”, “prawie”, “nic”. Ten facet był cholernym złośnikiem, kradł jego spojrzenia, ale nic z tym nie robił; tęsknił za jego siostrą, po czym obejmował Edmunda, ich twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilka cali, a on szeptał mu do ucha. To było niesprawiedliwe, szczególnie kiedy otwierał oczy i uświadamiał sobie, że znów leży na łóżku sam. To było tak cholernie niesprawiedliwe.  
  
Dlatego znalazł sobie fajną dziewczynę, a potem chłopaka, z którymi umawiał się w szkole średniej, zaraz po tym jak określił swoje uczucia do Kaspiana. Nigdy nie był posłusznym dzieckiem. Dlaczego miałby czekać na kogoś, kto i tak nigdy nie miał być jego, nie mówiąc już o byciu prawdziwym? Żył swoim życiem. Nie był Edmundem Pevensie. Edmund Prewett nie musiał czuć tego samego.  
  
Niestety randkowanie było nudne. Naprawdę, spotykanie się z kimś, do kogo nic się nie czuło, było bezcelowe. Skala jego potrzeby kontaktu z ludźmi była taka jak u kota, który chciał tego od swojego właściciela, czytaj: był ludzkim niewolnikiem. To musiała być odpowiednia osoba w odpowiednim miejscu i w odpowiednim czasie, w innym wypadku mógł zostawić na ciele tych ludzi ślady po pazurach jako formę niegrzeczności i chłodnych obserwacji. W pewnym momencie ta dziewczyna stała się drażliwa, a chłopak zapalczywy, kiedy on tego nie chciał. To nie tak, że miał coś przeciwko koncepcji miłości czy seksu albo związku, ale po prostu z nimi to nie było dobre. Wciąż budził się niemal każdego poranka z mokrymi policzkami i wypalonym w umyśle obrazem Kaspiana. Nie jego winą było, że nie umiał trwać w związku, podczas gdy jakaś część jego pragnęła tego cholernego króla. Nie jego winą było, iż nie umiał zakochać się w kimś innym.  
  
Kiedy zauważył, że ssie w randkowaniu, dał sobie z tym spokój i zajął się nauką. Studia prawnicze podobały mu się na tyle, że zaczął pracować jako niepełnoetatowy TA*. Mieszkał ze swoim rodzeństwem, które zawsze go wspierało, miał paru przyjaciół, którzy rozumieli jego poczucie humoru, miał dobrą pracę. Całkiem dobrze radził sobie w tym świecie. Skoro ten cały Kaspian tak uparcie wpychał się do jego snów, Edmund mógł dać mu wolną rękę. Śnił o nim od zawsze; nie było powodu, dla którego nie mógłby z tym dalej żyć.  
  
Cóż, tak właśnie myślał, dopóki pewien przypadkowy nieznajomy nie zwrócił jego uwagi w metrze.  
  
  
  
  
Powrót do domu metrem zazwyczaj wyglądał tak: Edmund znajdował sobie miejsce, wyjmował MP3 i słuchawki z torby, włączał je i spędzał całą drogę z muzyką, patrząc na wszystko, ale nie skupiając się na niczym. Wszyscy jego przyjaciele jeździli innymi liniami lub w ogóle nie używali metra do przemieszczania się po mieście; dlatego cała jazda była dla niego spokojna. Tak właściwie to nawet pasowało mu to po całym dniu nauki i pracy.  
  
Ta jazda była jego azylem. Nie spodziewał się, że coś może się podczas niej stać.  
  
Błądził wzrokiem po przedziale, nie patrząc na nic konkretnego, kiedy dwie stacje od domu ktoś zwrócił jego uwagę,. Był to ten cudowny mężczyzna w wieku dwudziestu paru lat, stojący w przejściu ze smartfonem w ręce i piszący coś na nim, a Edmund, który stał kilka metrów dalej, oddzielony od nieznajomego tłumem, niemal upuścił swoją MP3, gapiąc się na mężczyznę jak sroka w kubeł.  
  
Musiał mieć zwidy, bo widział ten sam kark okryty tymi samymi ciemnymi lokami – odrobinę krótszymi i nowocześnie obciętymi – wraz z tymi samymi wysokimi kośćmi policzkowymi, tą samą lekko opaloną skórą, tą samą pokrytą zarostem szczęką i tymi samymi rzęsami ponad tymi samymi, prawie czarnymi tęczówkami, gdy mężczyzna spojrzał w dół. Edmund zamrugał raz, potem drugi i trzeci, a w końcu przetarł oczy; mężczyzna wciąż tam był, zajęty wpatrywaniem się w elektroniczne urządzenie w swojej dłoni. Poza tym był taki, jak Edmund go zapamiętał: wysoki, z długimi kończynami, wysoko uniesioną głową, wyprostowanymi plecami, tak jak król – ale jaki król nosi jeansy i szarą koszulkę. Żaden narnijski władca nie miał _smartfona_ , na Boga.  
  
Edmund był pewien, że śni. Narnia nigdy nie mieszała się z jego światem; to tak nie działało. Wciąż był pewien, że miał na nazwisko Prewett, a nie Pevensie i żył w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, a nie w tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestym którymś roku. Czy to miał być jakiś żart? Musiał mieć halucynacje albo był po prostu zbyt zmęczony.  
  
Gdyby nie był tak osłupiały, na pewno przekląłby tego mężczyznę, bo, no Jezu Chryste, jak śmiał nosić twarz Kaspiana i stać tak przed nim? I jak śmiał – ten cholerny żeglarz – jak śmiał prześladować go nawet wtedy, kiedy był kompletnie przytomny? To było niesprawiedliwe, jednakże był zbyt oszołomiony, żeby pomyśleć o czymś poza tym. Stał tam odrętwiały i patrzył na potok wsiadających i wysiadających ludzi, którzy ukryli przed nim wysokiego bruneta, a potem odsunęli się i znowu mógł spojrzeć prosto na fragment swoich snów. Wiedział, że powinien odwrócić wzrok nim było za późno, nim nie byłby w stanie zapomnieć, ale nie mógł. Zamiast tego pozwolił im – każdemu ruchowi mężczyzny, każdemu jego oddechowi, każdemu małemu gestowi – wyryć się głęboko w jego umyśle tak mocno, że na pewno będzie pamiętał to w następnym życiu.   
  
Nie usłyszał informacji o swojej stacji, gdy metro się zatrzymało. Nadal gapił się jak idiota, aż trzy przystanki dalej mężczyzna wreszcie uniósł wzrok znad swojego telefonu. Edmund obserwował, jak duch Kaspiana wsuwa komórkę do kieszeni i pospiesznie wychodzi z przedziału, wtapiając się w tłum, nie tracąc czasu na tego żałosnego chłopca.  
  
Edmund przełknął swoje rozczarowanie i przybrał nonszalancki wyraz twarzy, z boleśnie szybko bijącym sercem. Dopiero po dwóch przystankach mógł ruszyć się tak, żeby nie upaść i złapał linię powrotną, w duchu pytając Boga, czy naprawdę tak bardzo go nienawidził.  
  
W końcu jak takie coś mogło być sprawiedliwe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Asystent profesora na uniwersytecie (ang. Teacher Assistant)  
> /Mogłam oczywiście zastąpić to określenie słowem "doktorant", jednak nie pasowałoby tu najlepiej./
> 
> Poinformujcie mnie, jakie macie odczucia co do tego opowiadania i tłumaczenia, czy któreś słowa nie za bardzo wam odpowiadają, w jaki sposób mogę się poprawić - to naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy. I dziękuję za czytanie.


	3. Modlitwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pocałunki, rozmowa i modlitwa.

Edmund nie był idiotą. Nie był zakochanym na zabój nastolatkiem, który widział fałszywe znaki, oparte w większości na ogromnej nadziei. Nie zamierzał robić z tego sensacji. Nie, mógł znieść to jak mężczyzna: przyjąć na spokojnie, zapomnieć i żyć dalej. Wszystko będzie w porządku. Jakoś sobie wcześniej radził. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wszystko będ…  
  
Och, pieprzyć. Kogo tak w ogóle oszukiwał?   
  
Powinien wiedzieć, że używanie tej samej linii metra, wejście do tego samego przedziału i szukanie tej samej cholernej twarzy w tłumie mu nie pomoże. Minął tydzień, odkąd pierwszy raz go zobaczył i od tego czasu go nie widział. Dzisiaj było tak samo. Edmund westchnął, zanim pozwolił swoim oczom odpocząć, zajmując siedzenie. Jego serce skakało za każdym razem, kiedy drzwi metra się otwierały. Oczywiście ich drogi nie mogły się skrzyżować tak łatwo, na pewno nie; inaczej byliby razem na długo wcześniej, nim został odesłany do Anglii trzeci raz.   
  
Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i wtulił się w samego siebie, chowając wszystkie kawałeczki nadziei tam, gdzie ich miejsce, w najciemniejszym kącie swojego zabliźnionego serca. Nie powinien był im pozwolić na uruchomienie tego całego mechanizmu, szukającego desperacko i na ślepo jakiegoś nieznajomego, który miał nigdy się nie pokazać, a potem upadającego i roztrzaskującego się na tysiące kawałków. Naprawdę powinien to wiedzieć.   
  
Edmund pogłośnił muzykę w słuchawkach, głośne basy pochłonęły go całego z zamkniętymi oczami. W połowie swojej playlisty otworzył je, żeby sprawdzić, do jakiej stacji teraz dojeżdżają, bo spiker nie mógł poradzić sobie z głośnością muzyki, ale wtedy zauważył kogoś, kto przyglądał mu się z siedzenia naprzeciwko, parę metrów od niego, i Edmunda zastygł. Oddech zamarł mu w płucach.   
  
Przez chwilę myślał nawet, że dostanie ataku paniki.   
  
Był tam - Kaspian - duch, sobowtór albo nieznajomy - Edmund nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Mężczyzna spłoszył się nieco, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, ale nie odwrócił wzroku. Edmund ujrzał zaskoczenie i rozpoznanie, które wkradły się w nie, nim brunet spojrzał na niego z czymś, co wydawało się trwogą i fascynacją; tak jak książe Kaspian patrzył na królów i królowe Złotego Wieku; jakby Piotr był najlepszym szermierzem, jakiego widział, Zuzanna najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką spotkał, Łucja najczystszą duszą, z jaką miał styczność, a Edmund - jakby Edmund był najwspanialszym zestawem puzzli, jakie musiał ułożyć. Pamiętał to spojrzenie aż za dobrze i nie mógł przez to oddychać. Siedząca obok niego starsza kobieta posłała mu zmartwione spojrzenie, jakby niepokoiła się, że chłopak zwymiotuje, ale Edmund nie zauważył tego. Był zajęty szukaniem tlenu pod intensywnym spojrzeniem Kaspiana - nie - spojrzeniem _nieznajomego_ . Przygotował się na wiele rzeczy, na wypadek, gdyby znowu się spotkali: złamanego serca albo jego ataku, czegoś, co zniszczyłoby jego duszę, czegoś bardziej rozczarowującego, pustego spojrzenia - ale nie _tego_ .   
  
Nie przygotował się na to - że _jego_ Kaspian mógł na niego spojrzeć.   
  
Edmund jako pierwszy przerwał kontakt wzrokowy i opuścił spojrzenie na swoje ręce, zaciśnięte w pięści. Wbił paznokcie w skórę tak mocno, że powinno go to boleć, ale nic nie poczuł. Jego serce z każdą minutą trzepotało coraz dziwniej i dziwniej. Tego było za wiele - to było zbyt szalone - zbyt _surrealistyczne_ . Jakim cudem mogło być prawdziwe? Nie mogło.   
  
Wyskoczył z metra na następnej stacji. Nie obchodziło go, gdzie zmierzał. Przepchał się przez tłum, praktycznie biegnąc, ale nie śmiał spojrzeć za siebie. Serce wciąż dudniło mu w piersi; jego puls był nadzwyczaj szybki, kręciło mu się w głowie, jego dusza roztrzaskiwała się i rozbijała o tę wielką, lecz fałszywą nadzieję. Edmund uświadomił sobie, że granica między nadzieją a urojeniami była cienka i chyba tracił zmysły, skoro myślał, że ten nieznajomy patrzył na niego jakby _wiedział_ , jakby był Kaspianem X Żeglarzem, królem Telmarów; jakby wiedział, kim był Edmund teraz i kiedyś; jakby wiedział, jak to jest budzić się, krzycząc imię, które nie było nawet prawdziwe.   
  
Tak nie mogło być.   
  
Nie mogło… bo Edmund nie byłby w stanie znieść faktu, że po prostu widzi rzeczy. Załamałby się i nigdy nie byłby taki sam. Nadzieja była kłamstwem, a on musiał ustąpić. Musiał wrócić do domu, zanim…   
  
\- Ed! Edmund!   
  
Wtem silna ręka złapała go za ramię tak mocno, że z pewnością zostawiła po sobie siniaki, i odwróciła Edmunda. Wyjście z tunelu było jeszcze daleko, kiedy zobaczył przed sobą ducha ze swoich snów. Zesztywniał. Zaalarmowany nieznajomy natychmiast poluźnił uścisk, ale go nie puścił.   
  
\- Edmund? - zapytał cicho mężczyzna, jakby też nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje. - Edmund Pevensie?

  
To jakieś żarty.   
  
\- _Kaspian…?_ _  
_ _  
_ Głos Edmunda był ledwie słyszalny, cienki i rażąco pełen nadziei nawet dla niego samego. Oczy nieznajomego rozjaśniły się, gdy to usłyszał - _jakby wiedział_ .   
  
Jakby _pamiętał_ .   
  
Mijający ich ludzie mamrotali coś, co brzmiało jak jakieś klątwy, skierowane niewątpliwie do nich, bo blokowali drogę. - Musimy porozmawiać - oświadczył wyższy mężczyzna, po czym zaciągnął Edmunda z powrotem na stację.   
  
Wybrali cichy kąt na końcu hali. Chłopak oparł się o ścianę, nie ufając swoim nogom. Powinien czuć się dziwnie. Powinien czuć się niezręcznie, stojąc tak blisko jakiegoś nieznajomego w najdalszym zakątku wolnym od ludzi, ale nie czuł się tak. Edmund nie miał zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego. Chciał zapytać, zaprotestować, wykrzyczeć jak _złe_ to powinno być, ale jego myśląca logicznie część przestała funkcjonować. Mężczyzna nadal trzymał go za ramię, nagrzewając je i rozprzestrzeniając oszałamiające uczucie po całym jego ciele, kurcząc świat, aż istnieli tylko oni dwaj, a umysł Edmunda wysiadł. Spojrzał w oczy bruneta i nie umiał myśleć o niczym innym poza pragnieniem, poszukiwaniem, błaganiem, cichym, odartym z nadziei krzykiem desperata - a te czarne oczy badały go z niemą, płonącą nadzieją.   
  
Edmund wzdrygnął się, kiedy mężczyzna dotknął jego podbródka palcami, po czym ujął delikatnie jego twarz. Ich twarze były tak blisko, że Edmund mógł dostrzec jego rzęsy i blady, maleńki pieprzyk pod jego prawym okiem, tak jak go zapamiętał, każdą jego część.   
  
\- Mój królu…? - zapytał brunet, niemal mrucząc i coś wewnątrz Edmunda pękło.

  
Może to jego samokontrola.   
  
Odepchnął się od ściany i w następnej chwili ich usta zderzyły się ze sobą, jakby miało nie być jutra, namiętnie i niechlujnie, i żadnego z nich nie obchodziło, jeśli któryś przygryzł wargi tego drugiego zbyt mocno. Ten mężczyzna - Kaspian - przygwoździł go do ściany swoim ciałem, górując nad nim tak, jak powinien już na Wędrowcu do Świtu, pogłębiając pocałunek, który powinien zainicjować już w poprzednim życiu. Edmund jęknął w jego usta, nie dbając o to, że tak właściwie się nie znali. Zapomnieć o logice. Zapomnieć o przyzwoitości. To był Kaspian i było dobrze. Było jak w domu; jakby znowu był całością po stu albo tysiącu lat, albo milionie. Wsunął palce we włosy Kaspiana, podczas gdy ten zjechał dłońmi do jego talii, zbliżając ich ciała jeszcze bliżej siebie. Chłopak sapnął i posłusznie się wygiął. Jego serce dudniło, a głowa topniała, gdy pocałunek przeobrażał się w coś bzdurnego; szalonego i upojnego, i _och, boże, jak bardzo tego chciał_ ….   
  
I wtedy ktoś wybuchnął śmiechem, niszcząc całą magię.   


Potem rozległ się gwizd. Kaspian zadrżał, odsuwając się od Edmunda, jakby ktoś uderzył go w twarz. No tak, nawet najdalszy kąt stacji metra nie był tak pusty, jak myśleli. Chłopak wciąż dyszał, kiedy znów zostali sami. W oszołomieniu dostrzegł na policzkach Kaspiana rumieńce i był pewien, że u niego nie było lepiej, a może był nawet czerwieńszy, przez tę jasną cerę i w ogóle.  
  
\- Przepraszam, po prostu… - wymamrotał nieśmiało Kaspian po niekomfortowej ciszy. Znów stali się nieznajomymi i Edmundowi się to nie podobało. - Przepraszam. Nie chciałem, żeby sprawy zaszły tak daleko. Nie chciałem… Cholera. Nawet nie wiem, co powiedzieć.  
  
Wariował, tak.  
  
\- Jesteś dziesiąty? - zapytał ostrożnie Edmund, przerywając niezgrabną plątaninę Kaspiana, który zaczął bezwiednie mrugać.  
  
\- Co?  
  
\- Dziesiąty w kolei - odparł. - W imieniu.   
  
\- Ja… Em, tak - wybełkotał. - Raczej byłem, ale… tak.  
  
W innym wypadku ta odpowiedź nie byłaby wystarczająca. Powinien być ostrożniejszy niż Zuzanna, kiedy chodziło o Kaspiana, ale wciąż był upojony pocałunkiem. Te usta udowodniły wszystko, co potrzebował wiedzieć; ta część jego, która miała kiedyś na nazwisko Pevensie wiedziała to lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Poza tym ile razy budził się, pragnąc, aby to było prawdziwe? Ile razy pragnął, żeby choć na chwilę mogli żyć w tym samym świecie? Ta część jego, która miała teraz na nazwisko Prewett, nie mogła tego dłużej zdzierżyć.  
  
Więc Edmund wziął rozpęd i skoczył z klifu, który zwano nadzieją, modląc się w duchu.  
  
\- Dla informacji: nigdy nie myślałem o tobie jak o bracie - wyszeptał. - I wciąż tak nie myślę.  
  
Oczy Kaspiana zrobiły się wielkie. Z cichym warknięciem “na Aslana” przyciągnął Edmunda do pocałunku, w porę ratując jego serce, nim spadło z klifu i rozpadło się na kawałki.  
  
\- Czekałem… - wymamrotał na bezdechu w jego usta. - _całe życie,_ żeby cię mieć.  
  
Odpowiedź Edmunda została stłumiona przez wargi Kaspiana. Tym razem wszystko było wolniejsze, zapomnieli, że kiedy łączyli tak swoje oddechy i dusze, wymieniali snami i koszmarami, ktoś mógł znów się na nich natknąć.  
  
Gdy po paru minutach, godzinach albo sekundach oderwali się od siebie, Kaspian oparł swoje czoło o czoło Edmunda i wyszeptał - Czy my śnimy?  
  
\- Lepiej nie - odszepnął chłopak. Jego racjonalna strona właśnie odbierała prowadzenie intuicji. - Chwila. Co… Co z twoją królową? Tą gwiazdą… Jak jej na imię?  
  
\- Liliandil? - odparł Kaspian, zaskoczony nagłą zmianą tematu. - O co chodzi?  
  
\- O co _chodzi_? - Edmund spojrzał na niego zimno. - Żartujesz sobie? Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy zawsze jesteś taki tępy, czy…  
  
Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Kaspian zrozumiał, czym tak przejmował się chłopak, i westchnął. Skrzywił się, pytając - Naprawdę myślisz, że byłbym w stanie być kimś takim?  
  
\- Kim? Kutasem? - odciął się sucho Edmund. - Muszę ci to przeliterować? Pocałowałeś moją siostrę, flirtowałeś ze mną, a potem ożeniłeś się z tą gwiazdą…  
  
\- _Nie_ w tym samym czasie!  
  
\- Poza tym jesteśmy _nieznajomymi_. _Nie_ _znam cię_ \- dokończył, niemal krzycząc. - Co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć? Mam na nazwisko Prewett, okej? Nie Pevensie. Po prostu śnię o byciu _nim_ , ale tak naprawdę jestem tutaj, dostałem opieprz w pracy, bo znowu zjebałem i wciąż mam tony papierkowej roboty do zrobienia. Nie jestem królem. Jestem nikim. Nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkaliśmy i to wszystko jest chore! Nawet jeśli jesteś tym całym Kaspianem, o którym śnię, jak to ma wyglądać? Masz swoją królową. To nie ma sensu!  
  
\- Jak ma…? O Boże - Obrażony Kaspian cofnął się nieco, szczypiąc swój nos w napadzie frustracji. - _Nie jestem_ żonaty, dobra? Nie umiem się w nikim zakochać! I jeśli o to ci chodzi: tak, jesteśmy nieznajomymi. _Nie jestem_ Kaspianem X. Nazywam się Kasper Thurman. Wychowałem się nad morzem z tatą i dziadkiem, i pracuję w muzeum. Naprawdę myślisz, że ma to jakiś związek z królową? Mój tata i dziadek są emerytowanymi strażnikami latarnii morskiej. Nikt w mojej rodzinie nie nazywa się Kaspian, nie mam związku z nikim z rodziny królewskiej, ale za to jestem jaki jestem: tym psychicznym chłopakiem, który jest bezgranicznie zakochany w kimś z poprzedniego życia!  
  
Edmund gapił się na niego zdezorientowany.  
  
\- Czekaj… Więc te sny to nasze poprzednie życia?  
  
\- Tak, a przynajmniej tak wytłumaczył mi to Aslan w moim śnie. Jesteśmy tutaj, bo nasze poprzednie życia nie były szczęśliwe… - ucichł, potrząsając głową. - Jak to ma wyglądać? Jak myślisz, dlaczego tu jestem? Nie. Posłuchaj mnie - przerwał Edmundowi, zanim ten był w stanie w ogóle zacząć; iskra bólu zamigotała w jego oczach. - Mój ojciec - ojciec Kaspiana - był w Krainie Aslana. Liliandil też tu była i pewnego dnia Rilian też mógł tu trafić. Wszystkich straciłem, całą rodzinę i spędziłem całe poprzednie życie na próbach odzyskania ich. Zrobiłem wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby mój ojciec był ze mnie dumny. Opłakiwałem moją królową latami i nigdy nie przestałem szukać mojego zagubionego syna. Ale wiesz co? Nigdy nie starałem się odzyskać _ciebie_. Ja musiałem mieć dziedzica, a ty musiałeś wrócić do swojego świata. Byłem tak bardzo przerażony tym, jak bardzo cię chciałem i właśnie w tym kryje się moje nieszczęście. _Musiałem cię stracić_.  
  
Głos Kaspiana zaczął się łamać, więc umilkł, wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował - Moja dusza nie jest dobra, Edmundzie. Zostałem zdeprawowany i nigdy nie potrafiłem być przy tobie silny. Niemal każdej nocy, kiedy zamykam oczy, widzę jak walczymy na wyspie Śmiertelnej Wody. Widzę siebie, zmienionego i obrzydliwego. Słyszałem w głowie głos, który kazał mi rościć sobie do ciebie prawo, uczynić cię moją własnością i nigdy nie pozwolić ci opuścić Narnii. Kazał mi skuć cię i zamknąć, i _zniszczyć_. Wiem, jak daleko mógłbym zajść tą drogą i to jest najgorsze. Nie chciałem cię już potem dotykać, niszczyć najlepszej rzeczy, jaka mi się przytrafiła, bo nie miałem nad sobą kontroli, ale nie umiałem nic z tym zrobić. Nie chciałem, żebyś odchodził ze wspomnieniem mnie w takim stanie. Nie zasługuję na ciebie i nie będę zasługiwał w ciągu najbliższego tysiąca lat, ale _modliłem się_ miliony razy, abym mógł cię znowu zobaczyć, abym dostał drugą szansę, żeby… - urwał. - Robię to teraz? Czy… czy niszczę to?  
  
Jego smoliście czarne oczy były puste, kiedy zadawał to pytanie, co głęboko wcięło się w serce Edmunda. Kaspian nie czekał na odpowiedź. Objął chłopca, oplatając go ramionami. Był od niego dużo wyższy, więc jego usta znajdowały się na poziomie jego skroni, kiedy mruczał miękko - Proszę - nie mówiąc dokładnie, o co prosił. Ale Edmund i tak to słyszał: ochrypłe - _Proszę, pozwól mi przytulać cię tak przez chwilę_ \- i dławiące - _Proszę nie mów, że to koniec, jeszcze nie teraz_ \- raz po raz niczym modlitwa.  
  
Nie mógł mu tego odebrać.  
  
Bo wiedział, jak to jest być słabym i przestraszonym, nawiedzanym przez swoje własne demony. Bo nie chciał, aby Kaspian to czuł. Bo wiedział, jak ciężki potrafił być żal i nadzieja. Bo żył z nimi przez pieprzone dziewiętnaście lat. Bo nie potrafił znieść tego, że Kaspian zapadał się na jego oczach. Bo on miał rodzeństwo, które pomagało mu znieść to szaleństwo, a Kaspian był sam. Bo pragnął, aby było mu lepiej, szczęśliwiej, a teraz, kiedy musieli się rozdzielić…  
  
Nie mógł mu tego odebrać.  
  
\- Okej.  
  
Kaspian zesztywniał. - Co?  
  
\- Powiedziałem: okej - powtórzył nieco pewniej. - Spróbujmy.  
  
\- Co spróbujmy?  
  
\- Spróbujmy się poznać - przechylił głowę. - Thurman, tak?  
  
Kaspian - Kasper, czy jak mu tam było - przyglądał mu się z niedowierzaniem, na pół przestraszony, na pół skonsternowany. Edmund nie wiedział, co w nim widział: króla, ducha, poranioną duszę, idiotę, czy chłopca, którego serce dźwigało taki sam ciężar.  
  
A potem uśmiechnął się tak, że mógł rozświetlić cały świat.  
  
\- Jesteś popieprzony.  
  
  
Jeśli bycie popieprzonym oznaczało, że Kaspian pocałuje go w ten sposób, to tak właściwie Edmund niczego nie żałował.


	4. Oparzenie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przeszłość, słowo i oparzenie.

_Sześcioletni chłopiec spojrzał na swojego tatę i zapytał - Gdzie mama?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Oczy mężczyzny zaczerwieniły się nieco, gdy próbował się uśmiechnąć. Wyszeptał łagodnie - Ona już nie wróci, Kas. Pojechała do bardzo, bardzo pięknego miejsca._ _  
_ _  
_ _\- Takiego jak Kraina Aslana?_ _  
_ _  
_ _\- Jak co?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Kasper zawahał się. Nie śmiał powtórzyć tego, co powiedział. Nie śmiał zapytać “Czy znowu cię stracę?”. Zamiast tego przytulił swojego tatę, zastanawiając się, czy kiedyś ktoś zrozumie to, co powiedział - to, co widział._ _  
_ _  
_ _Prawdopodobnie nikt._ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ Kasper Thurman od dziecka śnił o nieznajomych z innego świata.  
  
\- Kim jest ten chłopiec?  
  
\- Jaki chłopiec? - odkrzyknął w roztargnieniu trzynastoletni Kasper, wciąż z nosem w książce. Usłyszał, jak jego tata wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, kiedy szedł w kierunku jego pokoju, towarzyszył mu szelest papieru.  
  
\- Ten, którego narysowałeś.  
  
\- Co? - Kasper zmarszczył brwi; nagle zeskoczył z krzesła w przerażeniu. - Chol…! Tato! Przestań grzebać w moich rzeczach, okej?!  
  
\- Świetnie ci to idzie - uśmiechnął się jego tata, kiedy Kasper przebiegł przez pokój i wyrwał z jego ręki notes. - Musiałeś odziedziczyć to po swojej mamie. Nigdy nie widziałem tego chłopca. Jakiś twój kolega ze szkoły?  
  
Kasper przewrócił oczami i pozwolił pytaniu zawisnąć w powietrzu. Jeśli było coś, czego jego tata nigdy by nie zrozumiał, były to z pewnością jego dziwne sny. Kasper nie chciał go martwić.  
  
Tak jak myślał, tej nocy śnił mu się koszmar.  
  
Był do tego przyzwyczajony.  
  
  
  
Kaspian X od dziecka śnił o królach i królowych Złotego Wieku.  
  
Złote Lata Narnii były dla Miraza tylko nieprzyjemną bajką, ale dla Kaspiana znaczyły o wiele więcej. Był zafascynowany opowieściami o królu Piotrze Wielkim; najwyższej wysokości, najwspanialszym wspaniałym, najbliższym ideałom. Według doktora Korneliusza był najlepszym szermierzem i najlepszym władcą, jaki panował nad Narnią. Kaspian, z braku przyzwoitego wzoru do naśladowania, podziwiał wspomnianego króla i idealizował go, marząc, aby pewnego dnia móc iść w jego ślady; być najlepszym we wszystkim, żyć w legendach już na zawsze, inspirować kolejne pokolenia.  
  
Jeśli tylko by mógł.  
  
Jego niańka powtarzała mu, że ma wielkie serce, a doktor Korneliusz pokładał w nim nadzieję od pierwszego dnia, kiedy się spotkali, mówiąc, że byłby znakomitym i sprawiedliwym władcą. Kiedy dorósł, Kaspian nie był co to tego pewien, ale nie mógł się z tym kłócić. Nie mógł ich zawieść. Nie mógł pokazać im, że zawiść wdzierała się w niego, tak jak kiedyś Zima wtargnęła do Narnii. Nie mógł przyznać, jak bardzo zazdrosny był o to, że Piotr miał wszystko to, czego nie miał on; rodzinę, rodzeństwo, miłość, kogoś, z kim mógł porozmawiać i z kim mógł walczyć u swoim boku, kogoś, kto byłby przy nim bez względu na wszystko.  
  
To było takie złe; ale i tak to czuł, i gardził sobą aż do śmierci.  
  
Kaspian najbardziej nienawidził, kiedy pojawiały się wątpliwości, podkreślające, że ci czterej monarchowie nie wiedzieli, jak to jest być samym w ciemności, bezsilności i strachu, i jak bezwartościowy przy nich był. Ta myśl parzyła go, a on nie wiedział, kogo poprosić o pomoc. Jego świat obracał się wokół mnóstwa ludzi - jego wujka, rodziców, niani… Ale kiedy reszta odeszła, ten pierwszy był wobec niego zimny, zdystansowany i pełni nienawiści, a właśnie tego tak bał się Kaspian. Pozostał mu tylko doktor Korneliusz. Kaspian nie chciał go rozczarować, pokazując swoją niepewność.  
  
Chciał być odważny i dobry, jak jego ojciec i władcy z legend, w sposób, w jaki życzyli mu tego jego niania i mentor. Dlatego nigdy nie wspomniał o zepsutym fragmencie swojego serca. Wolał cierpieć w samotności niż widzieć, jak blask w ich oczach gaśnie przez niego. Wolał umrzeć niż zdewastować ich nadzieję i wiarę w niego.  
  
A zatem trzymał głowę wysoko i udawał, że nie bał się niczego.  
  
To oparzenie nigdy nie zniknęło, nawet kiedy róg królowej Zuzanny zrobił swoje. Czworo Pevensie była jednocześnie wszystkim i niczym, o czym Kaspian marzył. Widział wady w Piotrze, który miał być idealny i czuł napięcie między królami, którzy mieli być najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Był oczarowany urodą Zuzanną i zafascynowany wiarą Łucji w Aslana. Był świadkiem ich błędów i wspaniałości, hartu ducha i odwagi, był zafascynowany nimi wszystkimi. Rozumiał, dlaczego ludzie tak ich kochali.  
  
Kaspian ujrzał ból w ich oczach, kiedy wspomniał o nich zniknięciu, kiedy krzyczał, że nikt nie chciał, aby opuścili swoje królestwo i serce bolało go, bo _on_ był jego przyczyną.  
  
Nie miał prawa ich ranić - _tych_ , którzy _znaczyli_ więcej niż on.  
  
Zawsze mieli znaczenie.  
  
Raz zobaczył ich, siedzących w najcichszym kącie Kopca Aslana, po incydencie z Nikabrikiem i Białą Czarownicą. Poczuł się, jakby naruszał ich prywatność przez samo _patrzenie_ , ale jego nogi odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa i zmuszały go do obserwowania; Zuzanna karciła Piotra za jego wcześniejsze zachowanie i decyzje, Łucja opierała swoją głowę o ramię Edmunda, ale miała oczy szeroko otwarte i przytomne, najwyraźniej bawiła ją ta sytuacja, a Edmund tłumił chichot, gdy Piotr patrzył na nich od czasu do czasu, bezgłośnie prosząc o pomoc. Nie było w tym żadnego wysiłku, po prostu siedzieli tam razem, śmiali się i kłócili, i droczyli ze sobą, i obiecywali, że będą się wspierać, choć tak naprawdę nie mówili tego na głos.  
  
W tym momencie brązowe oczy Edmunda złagodniały w sposób, który był dla Kaspiana kompletnie nowy. Zazdrość rozlała się po jego sercu.  
  
Oparzenie zaczęło boleć bardziej.  
  
Kaspian wziął głęboki oddech i powlókł się z dala od nich.  
  
  
  
\- Dobrze się czujesz?  
  
Kaspian skinął głową w odpowiedzi, gdy Edmund zbliżył się do niego. Książę siedział na zewnątrz Kopca z opadniętymi ramionami i rozczochranymi włosami, wpatrując się bezmyślnie w wieczorne niebo, w horyzont, który zmieniał kolor.  
  
\- Jesteście niesamowici - wyszeptał. - Wszyscy.  
  
\- Naprawdę? - prychnął Edmund. - Ty jesteś niesamowity.  
  
Kaspiana zaskoczył brak sarkazmu w jego głosie. Jak ktoś taki jak on, uszkodzony i plugawy, mógł zasługiwać na taką deklarację? Nie miał pojęcia. Odwrócił się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, gotów zaprzeczyć, ale król Złotego Wieku nie czekał na żaden jego argument; wrócił do środka, nim Kaspian zdążył otworzyć usta.  
  
  
  
\- Dlaczego wciąż go rysujesz? - zapytał pewnego dnia jego ojciec.  
  
Kasper, teraz piętnastoletni, zerknął na niedokładny szkic w swoim notatniku. Nie ukończył go jeszcze, ale jego tata już potrafił rozpoznać tę twarz. Prawdopodobnie rysował ją zbyt wiele razy.  
  
\- Nie wiem - odparł szczerze.  
  
Nie skłamał. Kasper pamiętał wspaniałego lwa, który pojawił się pewnej nocy w jego śnie, powiedział mu, aby żył i starał się naprawić uszkodzoną część siebie; ale nie wskazał mu, od czego zacząć. I chociaż jego opowieść miała sens, Kasper nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego przyglądał się królowi Sprawiedliwemu za każdym razem, kiedy spotykali się we śnie. Aslan nie wyjaśnił mu tego, więc mógł tylko snuć teorie. Pamiętał, że jego poprzednie “ja” spędziło dzieciństwo na idealizowaniu króla Piotra. Narnijskie baśnie zazwyczaj określały Edmunda jako znakomitego wojownika i utalentowanego dyplomatę; jako świetnego króla, który mimo to wciąż krył się w cieniu swojego własnego brata. Był dobry, ale nie wspaniały. Lśnił, ale nie tak jasno.  
  
Kasper zastanawiał się, co się zmieniło. Miał wrażenie, że Aslan już nie odwiedzi go we śnie; nie, żeby w ogóle mógł odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie.  
  
Westchnął, nim wrócił do pracy nad szkicem. Był przyzwyczajony do chowania wszystkiego w sobie.  
  
Niestety, pewna mała część jego duszy była wyjątkiem.  
  
  
  
Mieszkanie Kaspera nie było szczególnie luksusowe. Tak szczerze, to nie było też przyjazne dla gości. Znajdowało się na drugim piętrze jakiegoś budynku w spokojnej okolicy poza Londynem. Musieli iść dziesięć minut, gdy wyszli z końcowej stacji metra. Kasper włączył światło i skrzywił się na widok porozrzucanych wszędzie ubrań i przypadkowych rzeczy.  
  
Na szczęście Edmund był zbyt zajęty rozmową przez telefon, żeby zauważyć ten bałagan. - Tak, Łucjo. Tak. Taa, jestem zajęty… Uch, to skomplikowane. Nie pytaj. Prześpię się u znajomego, więc powiedz reszcie, że nie wrócę dziś na noc, dobra? Tak. Dzięki. Odezwę się później.  
  
Kasper nie zwracał uwagi na jego konwersację, zajmował się podnoszeniem ciuchów i odrzucaniem ich gdzieś na bok. Nie mógł zrobić tego z książkami, było ich za dużo. Na półce nie było już miejsca, więc musiały pozostać tam, gdzie były. Kiedy Edmund wreszcie opuścił telefon, Kasper był całkiem zadowolony z tego, co zrobił w tak krótkim czasie. Przynajmniej połowa kanapy nie była już zawalona podręcznikami i dokumentami, ubrania leżały tam, gdzie powinny, a na podłodze nie było już śmieci. Edmund wciąż stał w progu, studiując mieszkanie z jedną sypialnią.  
  
\- Mieszkasz sam - zauważył; potem dodał - No cóż, to oczywiste.  
  
Kasper wzruszył ramionami i wskazał mu gestem sofę. - Możesz usiąść, jeśli chcesz. Nie zwracaj uwagi na papiery, naprawdę, nie są ważne. Napijesz się czegoś?  
  
\- Czegokolwiek.  
  
Kuchnia i salon były praktycznie w jednym pomieszczeniu, więc kiedy Kasper odwrócił się od lodówki z puszką coli w ręce, niemal wpadł na Edmunda, który stał zdecydowanie za blisko, badając regał z książkami, ciągnący się wzdłuż całej ściany od drzwi wejściowych do obszaru kuchni. Chłopak nawet nie uraczył go spojrzeniem, gdy wodził palcami po grzbietach książek.  
  
\- Dużo czytasz - skomentował. - Studiowałeś astronomię?  
  
\- Historię - poprawił go Kasper, odstawiając napój na lodówkę; Edmund wciąż przyglądał się jego kolekcji. - Ale od zawsze kocham gwiazdy i astrologię.  
  
Edmund wyjął z szeregu jedną książkę i uśmiechnął się, kiedy przyjrzał się okładce.  
  
\- Mój tata ma taką samą w domu. Przyszła razem z mapą nieba - wymamrotał. - Pożyczył nam ją na ósme urodziny Łucji. Mama zaproponowała nam wtedy oglądanie gwiazd.  
  
Kasper gapił się na niego. Ta część jego, która nosiła imię Kaspiana X, chciała śmiać się i płakać zarazem niczym szaleniec. Odkąd pierwszy raz Kasper Thurman spojrzał na chłopca o nazwisku Prewett, wiedział, że gdzieś musi być też jego rodzeństwo, ale pozostałość po Kaspianie, tym samotnym dziecku, nie była na to gotowa.  
  
Nie był gotów na to, aby ogień znów go liznął.  
  
Kasper wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, uciszając w sobie księcia i powiedział - A więc jesteście tu wszyscy.  
  
\- Taa, z tymi samymi wspomnieniami - odparł. Przerzucił parę stron, po czym jego oczy zabłysły z rozbawienia. - Założę się, że Piotrek i Zuza nawet nie potrafią czytać tej mapy. Szkoda, że nie widziałeś ich min, kiedy znalazłem Wielką Niedźwiedzicę przed nimi.  
  
Kasper znowu to poczuł, oparzenie, i nie mógł tego znieść - nie w tym życiu.  
  
Dlatego bez żadnego ostrzeżenia przyciągnął bruneta do pocałunku.  
  
Edmund odpowiedział tym samym pomimo swojego zaskoczenia. Kasper wziął to za dobry znak i skubnął sugestywnie jego całuśne usta, wywołując u niego drżący oddech i dreszcz pożądania wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Chłopak niezgrabnie odłożył książkę na półkę, nim przechylił głowę, zmieniając kąt i rozchylając nieco usta w prawdziwej pokusie. Kaspian już niemal uległ jej bez namysłu, nie dbając o to, że może się zranić, ale Kasper powstrzymał go przed tym. Śnił o tym zbyt wiele razy, jego serce zbyt wiele przez to wycierpiało; chciał, aby trwało to tak długo, jak było to możliwe. Więc zamiast tego Kasper całował go wolno i tęsknie; stopując Edmunda za każdym razem, gdy ten próbował podgrzać pocałunek, ale nie puszczał go, uważnie badając uczucie jego ust na własnych, nim chłopak zaczął grymasić.  
  
\- Złośnik - wyjęczał bezczelnie, gdy wyższy mężczyzna uparcie obdarował go kolejnym miękkim całusem. - Po co… Mmm… Po co to robisz?  
  
Kasper odburknął - Upewniam się, że nie śnię.  
  
\- Nadal wątpisz?  
  
\- Były dni, kiedy wątpiłem, czy którekolwiek z was było prawdziwe, odkąd wszyscy opuściliście Narnię. Trudno jest pozbyć się starych nawyków - wymamrotał z ustami na szczęce Edmunda. - Cieszę się, że nie jesteś na tym świecie sam.  
  
Ostatnie zdanie zabrzmiało bardziej gorzko, niż zamierzał. Edmund odsunął się, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy z marsem na czole. Jego brązowe tęczówki były piękne, czyste i jasne, w takim odcieniu, który ukazywał całą prawdę i determinację - takie same przecięły kiedyś serce Kaspiana, bo były zbyt piękne, aby móc patrzeć w nie wprost. Gdyby tylko Edmund wiedział, jak łatwo mógł nim zawładnąć…  
  
\- Naprawdę powinieneś być z nami - powiedział chłopak, przywracając go do rzeczywistości. Uniósł rękę, aby położyć ją na jego karku i zaplątać palce w jego włosy. - Nie chcę, abyśmy byli braćmi, ale jesteś i zawsze będziesz moją - _naszą_ \- rodziną. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda?  
  
Kasperowi zaschło w gardle, a jego serce zaczęło bić ciężko w jego piersi, nie mógł odwrócić od niego wzroku. Te oczy koloru umbry zawierały wszystko, na co nie wiedział nawet, że zasługuje; każdy zagubiony kawałek tego, czego król Żeglarz szukał przez całe życie i każdy brakujący kawałek duszy Kaspera. Ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, a serca biły w tym samym rytmie jeszcze zanim znów zaczęli się całować.  
  
Mając nadzieję, że nie obudzi się w najbliższym czasie, Kasper westchnął z zadowoleniem i wyszeptał - Jesteś niesamowity.  
  
\- Nie - zakpił Edmund. - _Ty_ jesteś.  
  
\- Wmawiaj sobie.  
  
\- Naprawdę tak myślę - wymruczał Edmund basowo i ochryple, przesuwając swoje usta w okolice ucha Kaspera. - Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, przez co musiałeś… przejść … kompletnie sam. Nie umiem. To niewiarygodne.  
  
Kasper się zaciął. Jego mózg nie pracował przez chwilę, podczas gdy jakaś inna jego część zaczęła histerycznie płakać i śmiać się. Kaspian od razu uległ chłopcu, zdesperowany jak zwykle i zanurzył się w najgłębszym oceanie, z jakim miał styczność, w Edmundzie.  
  
Tym razem Thurman go nie powstrzymywał.


	5. Śniadanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Następny poranek, rumieniec i śniadanie.

Tej nocy wiele rzeczy wyryło się w pamięci Edmunda: desperackie pocałunki Kaspiana, jego język, jego mimika, sposób, w jaki przyszpilił go do regału na książki i zawładnął jego ustami, siła, z jaką trzymał go w miejscu, jego niski i zachrypnięty głos w uchu chłopaka, chichot w jego gardle, jego rozszerzone źrenice i gwiazdy, lśniące w jego oczach - całe to podobieństwo do Kaspiana, o którym śnił przez całe życie.   
  
Inne rzeczy również odnalazły drogę do jego serca: sposób, w jaki oczy Kaspera zabłysły, kiedy Edmund pierwszy raz nazwał go jego aktualnym imieniem, uśmiech, który nigdy wcześniej nie był tak szeroki, nerwowy tik, który z pewnością nie należał do Kaspiana X, a który ujawnił się, kiedy położyli się na łóżku, sposób, w jaki Kasper zaprzestał go całować, aby zapytać, czy może kontynuować, gorąca skóra, której król Sprawiedliwy nigdy wcześniej nie smakował, jego ręce, palce, każdy cal jego ciała, każdy dotyk i każde tarcie, które aż krzyczało:  _ to jest dom _ .   
  
Edmund zapamiętał każdą sekundę.   
  
Zapamiętał też, jak wewnątrz niego chłopiec o nazwisko Pevensie zakrztusił się szlochem, uśmiechając i zastanawiając się, jakby to było, gdyby też dostał szansę na coś takiego. Edmund słyszał jego głośne łkanie, jego serce pękło na ten dźwięk, ale potem wszystko zostało stłumione przez domagające się usta Kaspiana. Kasper złagodził go po chwili, tracąc oddech. W tym czasie Edmund zniósł wszystkie swoje osłony i po krótkiej chwili stał się chaotycznym bezładem. Usta Kaspera ułożyły się w uśmiech, który na dobre odbił się na duszy Edmunda.   
  
Pevensie przestał płakać.

  
Po raz pierwszy od zbyt wielu lat znalazł miejsce, do którego pasował.  
  
  
  
Kiedy Edmund się obudził, leżał w obcym łóżku.  
  
Miniona noc była dobra - niewiarygodnie, absurdalnie dobra. Nic mu się nie śniło, co zdarzało się dość rzadko, biorąc pod uwagę jego dotychczasowy rekord. Zasnął na kolejne parę minut, aż zmysły stopniowo do niego wróciły; dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie jego łóżko i jego ciało automatycznie zesztywniało. Zapach pościeli był inny - nie zły, po prostu inny - a poduszka zbyt miękka jak na jego własną. Przez chwilę nie mógł sobie niczego przypomnieć i niemal spanikował, ale wtedy coś ciepłego i stałego - bardziej _ktoś_ \- poruszył się za nim.  
  
Oprzytomniał na dobre. Poczuł pod kołdrą silne ramię, oplatające jego tors, przyciągające do luźnego uścisku. Wtedy świadomość tego wszystkiego uderzyła w niego.  
  
Wspomnienie ostatniej nocy natychmiast spuściło z niego napięcie. Przytulił się do klatki piersiowej Kaspiana - nie, _Kaspera_. Budzenie się w czyichś ramionach było dla niego czymś zupełnie nowym - był przeciwko temu pomysłowi, kiedy randkował - ale ręce Kaspera na jego skórze były tak właściwe, że nie chciał się w ogóle ruszać. Jego obecność przytłaczała go. Był super świadom faktu, że jego plecy dotykały szerokiej klatki innego mężczyzny, a ich nogi były ze sobą splątane. Długie włosy Kaspera połaskotały go nieco w kark, gdy mężczyzna bezwiednie zanurzył nos pod jego uchem, a Edmund nawet nie chciał poczuwać się do żadnej odpowiedzialności. Każdy dotyk Kaspera był _właściwy_ i… Och.  
  
_Och_.  
  
Westchnął z zadowoleniem. Mógł się do tego przyzwyczaić. Zdecydowanie mógł.  
  
  
  
Edmund zrobił im śniadanie. Wyspał się, dlatego wstał wcześniej niż zwykle. Miał na sobie za dużą koszulkę, którą znalazł w szafie Kaspera, i swoje własne bokserki; czekał akurat, aż kawa się zaparzy, kiedy brunet zdecydował się wreszcie pojawić w kuchni. Talerz Edmunda był pusty, ale drugi był pełen jajecznicy, z dwoma tostami z masłem i dżemem na jego krawędzi. Przyjemny zapach kawy wypełniał małe mieszkanie. Kasper, który przyznał potem, że zazwyczaj w soboty odsypia cały tydzień i nie ma pojęcia, jak Edmund jest w stanie wstać przed dziesiątą, rozejrzał się po kuchni i niemal oświadczył się chłopakowi.  
  
\- Przypomnij mi, żebym kupił ci pierścionek, dobra? - wymamrotał, pochylając się, aby złożyć delikatny pocałunek na jego rozczochranych ciemnych włosach. Edmund roześmiał się, nim powstrzymał się i odepchnął go od siebie lekko.  
  
Kiedy Kasper wyszedł spod prysznica z mokrymi włosami i ręcznikiem przewieszonym przez ramiona, kawa Edmunda już była gotowa. Chłopak uważnie wpatrywał się w coś, co znajdowało się pod stołem, prawdopodobnie na jego udach, ale Kasper nie mógł tego wiedzieć przez kąt, z którego patrzył.   
  
\- Co robisz? - zapytał, siadając naprzeciwko chłopaka, który ledwie zwrócił na niego uwagę; mężczyzna szybko rozkojarzył się leżącym przed nim jedzeniem. - O chole… Czym sobie na to zasłużyłem?  
  
\- Niczym. Masz szczęście, że byłem głodny - odparł w roztargnieniu. - Ale nie zmywam.  
  
\- Może być - zgodził się Kasper. - Na co tak patrzysz?  
  
\- Nie zrobiłem tego naumyślnie…  
  
\- Zaczynam się bać.  
  
\- Strąciłem to ze stołu, kiedy wstawałem z łóżka. Upadło i otwarło się. To nie moja wina - dokończył, podnosząc notes w czarnej okładce. - Ale chyba miałem prawo to zobaczyć. Nie wiedziałem, że rysujesz.  
  
Kasperowi opadła szczęka, kiedy zobaczył, co Edmund trzyma w ręce. - Och, _cholera jasna_!  
  
\- Nie jest tak źle.  
  
\- _Jest_ tak źle! - zawołał w przerażeniu. Edmund stłumił rechot, oddając notes właścicielowi. Kasper bez patrzenia Edmundowi w oczy porwał notatnik tak gwałtownie, że prawie rozerwał go na dwie części, jęcząc pod nosem. - Oficjalnie anuluję moje oświadczyny, ty mały szatanie.  
  
\- Dlaczego? Jesteś dobry - skomentował z uniesioną brwią. - _One_ są dobre.  
  
\- I przerażające - dodał zmartwiony Kasper..  
  
\- I imponujące.  
  
\- Nie… odstrasza cię to? - zamrugał w niedowierzaniu. Edmund potrząsnął głową w odpowiedzi. - Ale jak… Okej. Na… Naprawdę nie wiem, co powiedzieć.  
  
\- Może przyjmij komplement? - zasugerował chłopak.  
  
Kasper odchrząknął i podrapał się nerwowo po karku, wciąż z okropnym rumieńcem. - Nadal czuję się niezręcznie - wymamrotał.  
  
Edmund pokręcił lekko głową, uśmiechając się. - A ja nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki uroczy, kiedy się denerwujesz. Bezcenny widok.  
  
\- Jesteś okrutny.  
  
\- Jak możesz tak mówisz. Zasługuję na puchar z napisem _Najlepszy Chłopak Na Świecie_ i moim imieniem. Zrobiłem ci śniadanie.  
  
Kasper otworzył już usta, aby się odgryźć, ale od razu umilkł, marszcząc brwi. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, nim odparł - Tym teraz dla mnie jesteś? Moim chłopakiem?  
  
Wytrącony z równowagi Edmund zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok, a Kasper uśmiechnął się zwycięsko. Chłopak odkaszlnął w pięść, mrucząc - Um… Tak… Chyba tak?  
  
Kasper odmruczał z aprobatą. - Jesteś uroczy, kiedy się denerwujesz - zauważył.  
  
Edmund zerknął na niego. - Ukradłeś mój tekst.  
  
\- A ty ukradłeś moją koszulkę _i_ mój notes. Jesteśmy kwita - wytknął mężczyzna, nim zaczął jeść, nie dając Edmundowi szansy na sprzeczki. Chłopak zaczął stroić do niego miny, pomimo uśmiechu, błąkającego się w kącikach jego ust i wściekłej czerwieni na końcówkach uszu. Nie był tak spokojny, jak się wydawał. Właśnie zobaczył dziesiątki - jeśli nie więcej - szkiców samego _siebie_ w zeszycie obcego mężczyzny. Cieszył się, że Kaspera nie było w pobliżu, kiedy znalazł ten notes i zaczerwienił się jak dojrzały pomidor.  
  
Te rysunki były niesamowite jak na amatora. Większość stanowiły szybkie gryzmoły, ale łatwo było rozpoznać, kogo przedstawiają. Edmund przerzucił kartki, delikatnie przesuwając palcami po rysunkach; oszołomiony, oniemiały, zafascynowany. Każdy obrys jego postaci, każdy szkic dokładnie obrazował to, jak Kaspian widział króla Sprawiedliwego, jak silne uczucia względem chłopca skrywały się w jego sercu, jak to wszystko pękło na drobne kawałeczki i jak Kasper sam musiał sobie z tym poradzić. Rozpoznał samotność w każdej linii pozostawionej po ołówku - w głosie Kaspera, w jego oczach, w każdym jego ruchu - i coś głęboko w nim wykręciło się dziwnie.  
  
Spędził cały ranek, próbując zebrać się w sobie i wymyślić, jak spojrzy na Kaspera bez rumieńców. Na szczęście Bóg zlitował się nad nim i wygonił mężczyznę z pokoju z zaspanym wzrokiem i rozwichrzonymi oczami zamiast znaczącego uśmiechu. Potem ten zerknął na Edmunda i na ekspress do kawy, wzdychając cicho “ _Wyjdź za mnie_ ” i całe zdenerwowanie chłopaka wyparowało.  
  
Cisza między nimi była prosta i przyjemna. Edmund spodziewał się raczej niezręcznego poranka, ale okazało się, że szybko wpadli w idealny rytm przeznaczony tylko dla ich dwojga. Edmund popijał swoją kawę, obserwując jak mężczyzna je, spokojnie, jakby żyli razem od lat.  
  
Dziwnie było czuć się tak, przynależeć do kogoś, kogo spotkało się wczoraj. Nie wiedział o Kasperze praktycznie nic; nic oprócz jego wspomnień z bycia Kaspianem Żeglarzem. Nie wiedział, że umie rysować. Nie wiedział, jak dorósł czy jak ujrzał świat. Nie wiedział, ile razy Kasper wątpił w swoje istnienie, bo jego wewnętrzny Kaspian był tak głośno, że zagłuszał wszystko inne, tak jak Pevensie zrobił to z nim.   
  
Chciał dowiedzieć się i ujrzeć więcej - nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie odpuścić, tyle tego było.  
  
Kasper skończył jeść i zajął się zmywaniem. - Nie zapytałem cię wczoraj o twoje rodzeństwo - zagadał. - Co u nich?  
  
\- Wszystko w porządku - odparł Edmund. Zmarszczył brwi, nim dodał - Wciąż nie wiem, co im powiem.  
  
\- O czym?  
  
\- O tym wszystkim - wzruszył ramionami. - A tak dokładnie: o nas.  
  
Kasper wydawał się zaskoczony. - Nie… nie wiedzą o nas?  
  
\- Nigdy im o tobie nie mówiłem… Znaczy teoretycznie mówiłem, ale byłem zbyt młody, żeby wytłumaczyć, więc to się nie liczy - odpowiedział. - Myślę, że na Wędrowcu do Świtu Łucja coś podejrzewała, ale nie wiem, czy to teraz pamięta. Piotr i Zuzanna nie mają o nas pojęcia. Mieliśmy potąd dramatów, kiedy byliśmy czwórką Pevensie, więc nie chciałem ich dodatkowo obciążać.   
  
\- Co się wtedy działo? - zapytał Kasper po odłożeniu ostatniego czystego talerza. Odwrócił się i oparł biodra o zlew. - Eustachy nie powiedział mi zbyt wiele. Mieliśmy naprawdę mało czasu, kiedy się znowu spotkaliśmy, ale chyba opowiedział ci o moim życiu, co?  
  
Edmund skinął głową. Jego dłonie spoczywały owinięte wokół kubka, palce bębniły delikatnie o porcelanę.   
  
\- Rzadko rozmawialiśmy… znaczy, wiesz, nasza czwórka - zaczął. - Nie, pozwól, że się poprawię: rzadko rozmawialiśmy z _Zuzanną_. Oddaliła się od nas i nie umieliśmy sobie z nią poradzić. Zawsze kończyło się na tym, że Piotr krzyczał, Łucja płakała, a ja mówiłem coś, co groziło wsadzeniem mi przez nią mydła w usta… Wiesz, takie czasy. Więc przestaliśmy rozmawiać i zaakceptowaliśmy to, że… - wziął głęboki oddech, zanim dokończył. - Że zapomniała o Narnii.  
  
Oczy Kaspera zrobiły się wielkie. - Ona _co_?  
  
\- Nie powtórzę tego.  
  
Mężczyzna był wstrząśnięty. Edmund westchnął ze zrozumieniem. Rozmawianie o Zuzannie nigdy nie było łatwe, ale Kasper miał prawo wiedzieć, co się z nią stało, nim ponownie się z nią zobaczy. Jego siostra wycierpiała już dosyć w obu życiach. Edmund nie miał zamiaru pozwolić jej na samodzielne opowiedzenie tej historii i zapadnięcie się w kolejny dołek pełen litości do niej samej.  
  
\- Ale jak mogła…? - wymamrotał do siebie Kasper, wciąż skonsternowany. Potrzebował chwili, aby wszystko sobie poukładać. - Momencik. Teraz to ma sens.  
  
\- O czym mówisz?  
  
\- Pamiętasz, kiedy mnie pocałowała? Poprosiła mnie potem, żebym pożegnał od niej Narnię. Nigdy nad tym nie myślałem - wyjaśnił. - Ona nie pocałowała mnie; _pocałowała Narnię na pożegnanie_.  
  
Edmund uświadomił to sobie z cichym “Och”, nie ufając swojemu głosowi. Nigdy o tym nie wspomniała, a on nigdy nie pytał, ale Kasper miał rację. To miało sens.  
  
Kiedy byli młodsi i Zuzanna nie potrafiła jeszcze radzić sobie z koszmarami, zazwyczaj budziła się w nocy z krzykiem. Jej bracia i siostra zawsze byli wtedy przy niej, przytulali i wysłuchiwali, a potem razem zasypiali. Edmund wiedział, w jaki sposób myśli. Nurzała się w poczuciu winy przez lata, nim poradziła sobie z nim i wybaczyła samej sobie. Chłopak nie wiedział, czy potrafiła zrobić to ostatnie, ale starała się.  
  
\- Nie myśl o niej źle - powiedział z powagą w głosie. - Aslan powiedział jej, że nie mogła wrócić do Narnii. Tylko tak mogła sobie z tym poradzić, odrzucić smutek. Czasami ludzie robią głupie rzeczy: zimne i okrutne, no wiesz. Wypłakała już wiele łez i nie chcę, żeby znów to robiła.  
  
Kasper uśmiechnął się do niego tym uśmiechem, na widok którego jego żołądek zrobił salto. Może Edmund nie powinien tak bardzo martwić się o honor Zuzanny. Mężczyzna był ich zwolennikiem; jego nastawienie nie mogło ulec aż takiej zmianie.  
  
\- Jesteś bardziej opiekuńczy niż pamiętam - oświadczył Kasper. Edmund zagryzł wewnętrzną stronę policzka, starając się zignorować gorąco na szyi.  
  
\- To problem?  
  
\- Nie. - Potrząsnął głową, ubawiony. Zbliżył się do Edmunda, kładąc rękę na jego szczupłym ramieniu i pochylając się nieco, aby zrównać ich twarze, który dzieliło zaledwie kilka cali. Jego brązowe oczy przybrały ciemniejszy odcień, zrobiły się niemal czarne, gdy mówił cicho - Pytanie brzmi: czy _to_ będzie dla niej problemem?  
  
Ich usta zetknęły się na chwilę i wciąż było to właściwe. Edmund wziął drżący oddech. Nie znał odpowiedzi.  
  
\- Chyba znają moje preferencje. To nie powinno być dla nich problemem - wymamrotał. - Ale nie wiem, czy ona coś do ciebie czuje, czy nie. Nie sądzę, żeby powiedziała mi to prosto w twarz.   
  
Kasper znowu spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.  
  
\- Szkoda, że nigdy do mnie nic nie czuła - westchnął teatralnie z uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. - Szkoda, że umawiam się z jej małym braciszkiem.  
  
Jego uśmiech był zaraźliwy; Edmund musiał zagryć wargę, aby go nie odwzajemnić. - No tak - prychnął, a jego oczy zamigotały w takim samym rozbawieniu. - Szkoda.  
  
\- A więc kiedy ich zobaczę?  
  
\- Hmm. Nie wiem - zamyślił się, przysuwając do niego i zmniejszając odległość między ich ustami. - To chyba dobry czas. Jest weekend. Dobra. Zadzwonię do Łucji i powiem jej, że przyjedziemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zapraszam do komentowania i pozostawiania kudosów zarówno tutaj, jak i pod oryginałem ;)


	6. Spotkanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samokontrola, roller-coaster i spotkanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, tak, proszę państwa, jesteśmy już na czysto i na bieżąco - tłumaczenie następnych rozdziałów będzie dla mnie czystą niczym łza przyjemnością :D

Łucja miała być w domu dopiero po południu, więc Edmund postanowił zostać u Kaspera dłużej. Usadowili się na kanapie, chłopak położył stopy na kolanach Kaspera i zaczęli rozmawiać; poprzedniej nocy ich usta były zbyt zajęte czymś innym. Edmund opowiedział Kasperowi o Eustachym, Jill, wypadku kolejowym i tym, jak nic po tym nie pamiętali, a potem sprawy obrały nieco depresyjny, ale o wiele ważniejszy kierunek: zaczęli rozmawiać o sobie - o Prewett’cie i Thurmanie.  
  
Kasper opowiedział mu o swojej pracy w muzeum, o mieście, w którym się wychował, o swoim tacie i dziadku i o wszystkim, o czym Kaspian X nie miał pojęcia. W zamian Edmund rozwinął temat swojego rodzeństwa, jacy byli wcześniej i jak się zmienili - czegoś, czego nie powiedziałby nikomu innemu. Uśmiech Kaspera powiększył się, kiedy chłopak zszedł na temat nadopiekuńczości Piotra; i tego, że jak Edmund był młodszy, to mówił to co mu ślina na język przyniosła i najstarszy Prewett bał się, że jego młodszy brat będzie łatwym celem dla szkolnych idiotów.   
  
\- Okazało się, że zdarzały się jeszcze łatwiejsze cele ode mnie i dlatego zostawili mnie w spokoju - powiedział. - Ale chyba nie za bardzo mnie lubili. Zuzanna mówiła, że irytowałem ich na każdym kroku.  
  
\- Ale z ciebie troglodyta - pochwalił go Kasper. - Zdaje się, że ja bardziej pasuję do roli celu. Przez lata byłem najmniejszym i najchudszym chłopcem w klasie. Zawsze mi dokuczali.  
  
Edmund potrząsnął głową w zdumieniu. - Nie gadaj.  
  
\- Och, proszę cię. Byłem mniejszy od większości dziewczyn i dopiero jak skończyłem piętnaście lat, to wszystko się zmieniło.   
  
\- I co, urosłeś dwadzieścia centymetrów w jedno lato? - Edmund kopnął go oskarżycielsko w udo. - To nie fair.  
  
Kasper złapał go za kostkę z uśmiechem. - Cóż, mam to po prostu w genach.  
  
\- To i tak nie fair - chłopak spróbował kopnąć go ponownie, nie zważając na silny uścisk jego ręki, ale Kasper tylko się zaśmiał; jego głos był tak serdeczny, że ciało Edmunda przeszył przyjemny dreszcz, a on wykręcił się jeszcze bardziej. - Puść mnie, oszołomie. Albo przekupię twojego tatę, żeby dał mi jakieś twoje zdjęcie z dzieciństwa.  
  
\- Nigdy w życiu - zerknął na niego, wzmacniając uścisk. Edmund poruszył lekko nogą.  
  
\- Jak przestaniesz traktować moją kostkę jak zakładnika, to przestanę starać się o poniżenie cię.  
  
Kasper spojrzał na niego i uniósł ręce w udawanej porażce. - Żałuję, że o tym wspomniałem.  
  
\- Sam zacząłeś. Jakbym mógł nie skorzystać z takiej okazji?  
  
\- Nie dziwię się Piotrowi, że tak się o ciebie bał. Zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś sam chciał, żeby ktoś cię pobił.  
  
Edmund zerknął na swoje udo, na którym spoczywała dłoń Kaspera. - Ale ty chyba chcesz czegoś innego.  
  
\- Czyżby? - zapytał niewinnie, chociaż jego ręka robiła coś przeciwnego. Irytująco wolno wędrowała ku brzegowi szortów Edmunda. Chłopak strzelił językiem o podniebienie, nim leniwie poruszył stopę, która leżała niebezpiecznie blisko krocza mężczyzny. I kiedy oddech Kaspera stał się nierówny, a jego palce zamarły w zaskoczeniu, uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
  
\- Czyżby? - odszepnął z niemal taką samą niewinnością w głosie, przechylając głowę w jedną stronę.  
  
Przez długą chwilę Kasper wyglądał uroczo głupkowato, gapiąc się na niego, nim cofnął rękę. - W co ja się wpakowałem? - wymamrotał pod nosem.  
  
Edmund nie przestawał uśmiechać się łobuzersko, zwiększając nacisk swojej stopy tylko _odrobinę_. - Och, mogę robić to _cały_ dzień.  
  
 Kasper wpatrzył się w niego, po czym bez ostrzeżenia pochylił się nad nim i jednym gwałtownym ruchem przyszpilił go do pofałdowanego podłokietnika. Edmund zaskamlał zaskoczony. Zanim zdał sobie z tego sprawę, usta Kaspera znalazły się na jego obojczykach, tak daleko, jak pozwalał mu na to duży dekolt koszulki, drażniąc zębami jego bladą, piegowatą skórę. Edmund zamruczał w zadowoleniu; wargi Kaspera zostały stworzone po to, aby doprowadzać go do takiego stanu, oczywiście. Powodowały, że krew gotowała się w nim i uciekała do jego policzków, i tam nieco poniżej.  
  
\- Nie kuś mnie - wyszeptał ochryple Kasper w zgięciu jego szyi; w jego głosie dało słyszeć się niebezpieczną nutę. - Nie wydaje mi się, żeby robienie niestosownych rzeczy zaraz przed spotkaniem z twoim rodzeństwem było dobrym pomysłem, a sam widok ciebie w mojej koszulce jest dość kuszący.  
  
Edmund odkaszlnął, desperacko starając się wziąć głęboki oddech i odzyskać racjonalne myślenie. - To podchodzi pod… fetysz.  
  
\- Nie. Pomagasz!  
  
Edmund szturchnął go figlarnie kolanami, śmiejąc się. - Prawdziwy z ciebie dżentelmen. Chyba się zakochałem.  
  
\- A ty, _Wasza Wysokość_ , jesteś zimnym draniem - odparł sucho Kasper, na co chłopak zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej. Był rozdarty: nie mógł się zdecydować, czy pocałować go, czy drażnić dalej i zobaczyć, jak daleko może się posunąć - jego cierpliwość i opanowanie były wybitne.  
  
Kasper zdecydował za niego, łącząc ich usta; Edmund nie miał serca odrzucać takiej oferty.  
  
  
  
Łucja dotarła do domu wcześniej niż się spodziewała. Zuzanna siedziała akurat w swoim ulubionym fotelu i uczyła się, wokół niej walały się góry papierów i książek. Nieco dalej Piotr deklarował wojnę ich komputerowi, _ponownie_ , bo już dwa dni temu zbuntował się i nie chciał się włączyć. Edmunda ani widu, ani słychu.  
  
(Jej najstarszy brat był zbyt uparty, żeby kupić nowy komputer, ale to był jego problem. Łucja i Edmund mieli swoje laptopy, a Zuzanna była zadowolona ze swojego tabletu. Piotr mógł do woli rozbierać i składać tę biedną rzecz.)  
  
\- Gdzie Edzio? - zapytała z zainteresowaniem Łucja.  
  
Zuzanna nawet nie spojrzała na nią, odpowiadając. - Nie widziałam go od wczoraj. Myślałam, że jest u jakiegoś swojego kolegi?  
  
\- Powiedział mi, że wróci dzisiaj rano, ale byłam w galerii sztuki - dla twojej wiadomości, to miejsce jest _wspaniałe,_ powinnaś kiedyś tam iść, Zuza - odparła. - Ale: powiedział, że ma dla nas niespodziankę. Spodziewałam się… zawału po powrocie do domu? Nie ma go w jego pokoju, co?  
  
\- Nie. Jesteśmy tylko my - Zuzanna odłożyła książkę i zmarszczyła brwi. - Powinnam się bać tej niespodzianki?  
  
\- Był naprawdę podekscytowany.  
  
\- To tylko pogarsza sytuację.  
  
Łucja zachichotała. - Wiem. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie chce nas zrobić w konia czy coś. Mam dosyć roller-coasterów na jeden dzień.   
  
Zuzanna spojrzała na nią pytająco. - Roller-coasterów? W galerii sztuki?  
  
\- To metafora. Opowiem ci o tym później - odparła, nim zniknęła za progiem swojego pokoju. Nie zapomniała spojrzeć na brata współczująco, kiedy go mijała; Piotr był zbyt sfrustrowany swoim małym antycznym problemem, aby to zauważyć.  
  
Zuzanna potrząsnęła głową w lekkim rozbawieniu, po czym znów utonęła w książce.  
  
  
  
Edmund wrócił do domu dopiero po czwartej. Jego rodzeństwo nie wiedziało, czego się spodziewać; Edmund był najbardziej nieobliczalny z ich czwórki, ale jednocześnie nikt nie nazwałby go lekkomyślnym. Dlatego Piotr i Zuzanna nie zaprzątali sobie zbytnio tym głowy.  
  
Chłopak nie zrobił widowiska, kiedy wrócił. Dało usłyszeć się szczękanie zamka, a potem ciche klik!, gdy się otworzył; brunet otworzył drzwi do połowy i wślizgnął się do środka, z ręką na klamce rozglądając się po salonie. Potem puścił ją i oświadczył oficjalnym głosem - Proszę wszystkich o uwagę. Mam dla was prezent.  
  
\- Jeszcze nie ma Gwiazdki - odparł sucho, ale nie wrednie Piotr. Zuzanna tylko przewróciła oczami, a Łucja spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem. Na twarzy jej brata jaśniał _ten_ uśmiech, którym uśmiechał się zawsze przed tym, jak pakował się w kłopoty. Ten prezent mógł być albo ekstremalnie fajny albo kompletnie głupi; nie było nic pomiędzy.  
  
Edmund odsunął się i otworzył szerzej drzwi, aby mogli spojrzeć co - albo tak właściwie _kogo_ \- za nimi ukrywał.   
  
Wysoki mężczyzna z ciemnymi włosami zaczesanymi w tył zrobił ostrożny krok do przodu.  
  
Powoli zamknął za Edmundem drzwi, jego czarne oczy powiodły po pomieszczeniu i nieśpiesznie spotkały się z oczami trójki Prewettów, jakby błagał, aby _pamiętali_.  
  
Zuzanna pierwsza odzyskała głos.  
  
\- Kas… pian..?  
  
Uśmiechnął się, słysząc jej zszokowany ton głosu i pochylił głowę w powitaniu. - Królowa Zuzanna, Wasza Wysokość.  
  
To przywróciło ich ze stanu oszołomienia; zarówno jego odpowiedź, jak i znajomy głos, który zawsze pełen był miłości i szacunku do królów i królowych Złotego Wieku. Nie mylili się. Zuzannie zaparło dech ze zdumienia, zakryła usta dłońmi. Jej wielkie oczy wypełniły się emocjami, których nikt nie był w stanie odczytać. Piotr, równie zszokowany, zaczął gapić się na Kaspera, po czym westchnął z irytacją “No chyba sobie _jaja robicie_!”. A potem roześmiał się, na wpół zaskoczony, na wpół podekscytowany i zabrzmiało to nieco histerycznie, jakby Edmund przedstawił mu jakiś wyjątkowo solidny dowód na istnienie duchów. Łucja rozpromieniła się, a w następnej chwili już była w ramionach nieznajomego i krzyczała w zachwycie “ _Omójboże omójboże_!” i “ _Kaspian_! Och, Kaspianie, czy to naprawdę ty? Błagam, powiedz, że to ty!”. Przez podekscytowanie jej głos był o oktawę wyższy niż zazwyczaj.  
  
Kaspian - albo raczej Kasper - odwzajemnił jej gwałtowny przytulas, objął ją i uśmiechnął się tak radośnie jak ona. Łucja nigdy się nie zmieniła; całym sercem wierzyła w Narnię i była w stanie bez wahania oddać jej wszystko. Jej niezachwiana wiara sprawiała, że świeciła jak słońce, którym zresztą była. Poza tym była bliżej Kaspiana niż reszta jej rodzeństwa, pomijając Edmunda.  
  
\- A co jeśli powiem ci, że nim nie jestem? - zapytał Kasper bardzo poważnym, dyplomatycznym głosem, którego używał, kiedy był królem w swoich snach. Łucja wzdrygnęła się; jej twarz przyciśnięta była do jego klatki piersiowej, więc nie mogła zobaczyć jego uśmiechu. Edmund odwrócił się, aby ukryć uśmiech i stłumić chichot, a Kasper uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Mocniej objął ramiona dziewczyny i prędko dodał - Żartuję, moja urocza królowo. _Jestem_ Kaspianem, tak jak ty jesteś Łucją Mężną.   
  
\- Och, zamknij się! Okrutny żart! - pisnęła Łucja, uderzając go w przedramię tak mocno, że mężczyzna się skrzywił. W jej oczach wciąż błyszczała radość. - Nie patrz tak na mnie! Nie wybaczę ci tak łatwo!  
  
\- Ale tak łatwo się na niego rzuciłaś - odciął się Edmund, chociaż uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy.  
  
\- A _ty_ jesteś małym chytrym pokurczem, że nas nie ostrzegłeś! - zawołał Piotr, podchodząc do nich. Poczochrał Edmunda po włosach i nim ten mógł zaprotestować, obrócił się do Kaspiana, ściskając jego rękę i przyciągając go do braterskiego uścisku, przy którym poklepali się wzajemnie po plecach, a Piotr wyszeptał - Dobrze znowu cię widzieć, przyjacielu.  
  
Trwało to ledwie parę sekund, ale było niewątpliwie najczulszym gestem, jaki najstarszy Pevensie kiedykolwiek wykonał w stosunku do Kaspiana. Kasper skinął wdzięcznie. Ten mężczyzna też się nie zmienił.  
  
A potem przyszła kolej na Zuzannę.  
  


Stała cicho i niespokojnie, obserwując jak jej rodzeństwo wita się z przybyszem. Edmund widział jej zdenerwowanie, w końcu stał przed nią kawałek jej snów. Ani Piotr, ani Łucja nie miewali koszmarów tak często jak Edmund i Zuzanna; nie czuli się aż tak niepewni w momencie, kiedy ich oba światy starły się ze sobą. Dlatego chłopak szarpnął Kaspera za rękaw i dyskretnie kiwnął w stronę swojej starszej siostry. Mężczyzna spojrzał we wskazaną mu stronę i uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem, kiedy napotkał wzrok Zuzanny.   
  
Edmund odsunął się, obserwując ich z uwagą.   
  
\- Wyglądasz… dziwnie w ubraniach z tego świata - skomentowała Zuzanna po krótkiej, ale niezręcznej chwili. Kasper wzruszył ramionami, po czym zrobił parę kroków, aby stanąć tuż przed nią i spojrzeć w jej przezorne oczy. Kaspian stał tak blisko niej tylko raz i z pewnością ona pamiętała to tak samo dobrze, jak on.    
  
\- Mogę? - zapytał cicho.   
  
Nikt nie wiedział, o co tak właściwie pytał, ale Zuzanna skinęła w odpowiedzi.   
  
  
  
Edmund nie był świadom, że zagryzł dolną wargę aż do krwi; nie dbał o to.   
  
Żołądek zawiązał mu się w supeł. Zuzanna uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, kiedy Kasper objął ją ramionami, niemal w ten sam sposób, jak obejmował Łucję, ale nieco delikatniej. Piotr uniósł brew, gdy rzuciła mu się w oczy czułość Kaspera, ale z racji, że uścisk nie trwał dłużej niż kilka sekund, nie odezwał się. Edmund poluźnił nacisk zębów na swoją posiniaczoną wargę. W tym dotyku nie było desperacji; między jego siostrą i tym mężczyzną nie było żadnej iskry. Ale mimo wszystko Edmund nie mógł nie zauważyć tego, że Kasper pochylił się ku niej i wyszeptał coś w jej włosy, a ona uśmiechnęła się przepięknie. Chłopak zaczął nienawidzić się za samo to, jak jego serce zaciskało się śmiesznie bez powodu; nie było to śmieszne tak, aby mógł zaśmiać się szczerze.   
  
To on sam wskazał Zuzannę Kasperowi. Nie powinien był irytować się czymś, co sam zaczął.   
  
Stłumił jęk i obrócił się do Łucji. - Co jest na obiad?   
  
\- Niczego nie zrobiliśmy. Może zamówimy pizzę? Pięć osób to całkiem sporo - odpowiedziała. - Zamówię. Możemy rozmawiać, jak będziemy na nią czekać.   
  
Obserwowali, jak dziewczyna podchodzi do stołu i podnosi swój telefon. Kasper podszedł do Edmunda, chichocząc pod nosem.   
  
\- Jest taka…   
  
\- Łucja? - spytał.   
  
\- Tak. Ona… - kontynuował Kasper, ale umilkł, kiedy wyczuł napięcie, które wręcz unosiło się wokół chłopca. - W porządku?   
  
\- A czemu miałoby nie być?   
  
Kasper zamrugał. Potem natknął się wzrokiem na zaczerwienione usta Edmunda i odważył się odezwać - Czy ty…?   
  
\-  _ Przestań _ \- ostrzegł go ostro.   
  
\- Och - usłyszał w odpowiedzi. To było nieco dziwne dla najstarszych Prewettów; Edmunda trapiło coś, o czym zdawał się wiedzieć tylko Kasper, a oni nie mieli pojęcia, co się między nimi działo. Piotr odsunął od siebie kłopotliwe myśli i podszedł do Łucji, która zapytała go, co konkretnie zamówić. Zuzanna podążyła za nim, ale wcześniej z ciekawości omiotła wzrokiem obu ciemnowłosych mężczyzn.   
  
Edmund czuł się źle pod jej uważnym spojrzeniem. Kasper zaczekał, aż zostaną sami, nim wyszeptał - Wiesz, że zrobiłem to, co musiałem. - Edmund zerknął na niego sceptycznie, więc mężczyzna wyjaśnił - Wydaje mi się, że moim obowiązkiem było powiedzieć jej, że Narnia chciała dla niej dobrze… Zawsze chciała i zawsze będzie. Jestem jej pośrednikiem.   
  
Chłopak przełknął ślinę. Jego brązowe oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy zrozumiał; przez ułamek sekundy widać było w nich wstyd.   
  
\- Racja - przyznał.   
  
Kasper musiał włożyć naprawdę wiele wysiłku, aby odczytać Edmunda spod tych wszystkich warstw myśli i uczuć, które skrywał dotąd pod maską obojętności. Był taki zawsze, nawet zanim odkrył Narnię. Był w stanie pokazać wiele rzeczy: rozbawienie, złość, zarozumiałość, dumę, ale wśród nich nigdy nie było wrażliwości. Krył ją głęboko i trzeba było przyznać, że robił to po mistrzowsku. Większość ludzi zrezygnowała ze zrozumienia go już dawno temu; nawet jego rodzeństwo i rodzice. Mógł otworzyć się tylko wtedy, kiedy był na to gotów.   
  
Ale w jakiś sposób Kasper potrafił odczytać go całego; i Edmund to wiedział.   
  
Byli sami tylko przez chwilę, bo chwilę później Łucja zauważyła, że nie siedzą na kanapie, więc Kasper uśmiechnął się do niego i pocałował go swoimi oczami - tymi czarnymi oczami, w których świeciły wszystkie gwiazdy - i całował i całował i całował aż chłopak mu uległ.   
  
Podziałało.   
  
To było niebezpieczne, przemknęło Edmundowi przez myśl. Kasper nie potrzebował kontaktu fizycznego, aby nim zawładnąć; zarówno jego ciałem, jak i umysłem. Nawet go nie  _ dotknął _ , a Edmund i tak czuł się, jakby Kasper wycałował z niego życie. Musiał dowiedzieć się więcej o jego odwadze; Kaspian robił coś podobnego nawet wtedy, kiedy nie wolno był im nic do siebie czuć.   
  
\- Co wy tam robicie? - zapytał Piotr z drugiego końca pokoju. - Usiądź, Kaspianie - ty też, Edek. Mamy do was tyle pytań!   
  
\- No dalej - wyszeptał Kasper, kładąc delikatnie dłoń na plecach Edmunda. - Czeka nas przesłuchanie, czyż nie?    
  
Pozostali Prewettowie wyglądali na oszołomionych, gdy Edmund zaczął histerycznie śmiać się z niczego. Gdyby Pevensie już niegdyś nie szalał na punkcie tego mężczyzny, Edmund był pewien, że mógł zakochać się w tych oczach ponownie.   
  
Z pewnością mógł.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naprawdę dziękuję za wasz czas i życzę miłego tygodnia niezależnie od tego, czy jesteście na wyjeździe, czy w domu, jak ja :D


End file.
